název
by Astyan Cyannis
Summary: anotace


_Rudolf Vlasák:_

**Informační politika**

**Učební texty**

ČÍM SE INFORMAČNÍ POLITIKA ZABÝVÁ:Jde o procesy ovlivňování způsobů nakládání s informacemi ve společnosti – v rámci „informační sféry"

**státem**

**regionálními a místními správními orgány**

**institucemi a podniky**

**ale také**

**jednotlivými fyzickými osobami jako občany či profesionály v zaměstnání**

_Způsoby a principy procesu předávání poznatků, resp. zpráv mezi lidmi jsou odjakživa rozhodujícím faktorem společenského vývoje. Jestliže podstatou politiky je způsob společenské správy, od něhož se odvíjejí všechny další aspekty společenského života, je logické, že mezi hlavními faktory, které tento způsob ovlivňují, náleží právě postoj, jaký politikové zaujímají k formám a metodám ovlivňujícím šíření informací ve správním celku, v němž působí. Můžeme proto říci, že vždycky, a to i když to výslovně nebývalo řečeno (a to se, vzhledem k teprve relativně nedávnému objevení výrazu 'informace' jako označení tak univerzálního pro pojem v moderní společnosti tak významný) byla kromě "politické politiky" uplatňována nějaká forma také politiky informační. Ani dosud není v některých státech informační politika jako určitý způsob ovlivňování procesů komunikace informací ve společnosti řídícími orgány státní správy explicitně deklarována. Nicméně, jak bylo řečeno, bez tohoto ovlivňování, ať už skrytého nebo otevřeného a často hrdě deklarovaného, se neobešla a neobejde žádná vládnoucí struktura v žádném typu lidské komunity._

SFÉRY VLIVU INFORMAČNÍ POLITIKY STÁTŮ

**A**

**ochrana informací**

**regulace a kontrola zveřejňování informací, ovlivňování informačních trhů**

**B**

**informační trh**

**majetkoprávní ochrana informačního obsahu **

**C**

**vysílání a telekomunikace**

**veřejná politika regulující masmédia a vyvažující veřejné a komerční zájmy**

**D**

**veřejný přístup k informacím**

**podpora přístupu občanů k informacím a jejich komunikace s veřejnou správou**

**E**

**informační společnost a její infrastruktura**

**politika vládních investic do informační infrastruktury**

Dekompozice informační sféry

_**Oblasti, které jsou z hlediska nakládání s informacemi postaveny na specifických institucionálních základech, mají jakýsi společný smysl a cíl a mohou být uceleně chápány jako předmět zájmu státní legislativy. U nás jsou v rámci veřejného sektoru informační sféry(stranou necháváme sektory např. tajných služeb v policii a armádě aj.) tradičně označovány jako informační okruhy.**_

Informační okruhy veřejného informačního sektoru:

- hromadné sdělovací prostředky – masmédia

- archívnictví

- veřejná správa – administrativa

- ekonomika – veřejná správa

_**- vědecké a technické informace**_

_**- kultura – umění**_

A. Okruh hromadných sdělovacích prostředků – masmédia

S_**trategicky nejdůležitější **_– v _** zájmu všech typů mocenských orgánů vytvářený vesměs**__** žurnalistikou**__** - obecně uznávanou světovou velmocí**_.

_**Kromě stále ještě vládnoucích médií tisku, rozhlasu a televize také fenomén internetu. **_

_**Institucionální základna - hromadné sdělovací prostředky**_

_**Slouží největšímu počtu uživatelů. Podle filozofa Václava Bělohradského lze dnes tento okruh rozdělit na „médiosféru" a „blogosféru". Ta první, institucionalizovaná, je pod kontrolou strategických (obchodních a současně politických) záměrů vydavatelů, které plní šéfredaktor. Řídí „tematizované kampaně", prodává „breaking news" apod. Blogosféra je v podstatě neinstitucionalizovaná „velká konverzace" – čtenáři jsou zároveň autory, ale bez autorizace ve vztahu ke skutečnosi.**_

_**Z hlediska systémového zabezpečení informačních funkcí tohoto okruhu hrají stále klíčovou úlohu zpravodajské agentury. Soustřeďují sběr a šíření informací o nejnovějších událostech. **_

_**Aktuální zpravodajství od agentur přejímají zpravidla jako jakousi surovinu pro další zpracování, komentování, rozbory a jiné formy informování veřejnosti jednotlivé redakce novin, časopisů, rozhlasu a televize.**_

_**UNESCO definuje zpravodajské agentury jako podniky, jejichž hlavním úkolem je shromažďovat informace s jediným cílem - vyjadřovat a tlumočit fakta nebo je dodávat jiným informačním podnikatelským subjektům nebo organizacím, příp. i soukromým osobám s tím, že informace jsou co nejúplnější a co nejvíce nestranné (objektivní). Informace agentury poskytují za úhradu a za podmínek shodných s obchodním právem a zvyklostmi v oboru obvyklými. **_

**_Standardními pracovišti agentur –_ DIS_ (dokumentační a informační středisko)__ – podle __Encyklopedie praktické žurnalistiky __„systematicky shromažďují, třídí a uchovávají informace…V nich pak vyhledávají a zpřístupňují dokumenty a informace potřebné pro tvůrčí žurnalistickou práci." Typy služeb DIS:_**

_**rešerše z agenturních a jiných databází**_

_**zjišťování faktografických dat**_

_**vyhledávání jednotlivých příspěvků i celých novin**_

_**výpůjčky dokumentů**_

_**hledání obrazových dokumentů**_

_**hledání kontaktů na osoby a instituce a firmy**_

_**informování o externích informačních fondech**_

_**zprostředkování informací z externích informačních fondů**_

_**metodická pomoc novinářům při vyhledávání informací**_

_**První v historii vzniklá zpravodajská agentura na světě - Agence Havas, která zahájila v Paříži činnost ve 40. letech 19. století, bezprostředně po vynálezu telegrafu (v roce 1837) jako své hlavní informační a komunikační techniky. **_

B. Okruh archívnictví

_**Z řady hledisek protipól okruhu hromadných sdělovacích prostředků. Účelově vymezená oblast metod a prostředků působící průřezově v oblasti ochrany zákonem stanovených dokumentů. **_

_**Zákon č. 499/2004 "o archivnictví a správní službě": definuje **_

**_archivnictví __jako činnost zaměřenou na archiválie jako součásti národního kulturního dědictví a plící funkce správní, _informační_, vědecké a kulturní_**

_**archiv jako zařízení k ukládání archiválií a péči o ně **_

_**původce jako toho z jehož činnosti archiválie vznikla**_

**_dokument __jako každý písemný, obrazový, zvukový, _elektronický_ nebo jiný _záznam, _který vznikl z činnosti původce_**

**_archiválie __jako takový záznam, který byl vzhledem k době vzniku, obsahu, původu, vnějším znakům a trvalé hodnotě dané politickým, hospodářským, právním, historickým, vědeckým nebo _informačním_ významem_ _vybrán ve veřejném zájmu k trvalému uchování a byl vzat do evidence archiválií_**

– _**10. archivní fond, archivní sbírka, archivní zpracování, zpracování osobních údajů a výkon správní služby**_

_**Podle provozovatele, resp. zřizovatele, se archivy člení na:**_

_**státní archívy, **_

_**archívy veřejných institucí, **_

_**archívy hospodářských podniků, **_

_**soukromé archívy.**_

České státní archivnictví je organizováno jako síť, kde archiválie vymezené zákonem jsou součástí "Jednotného archivního fondu České republiky".

Vůdčí organizací je Český národní archív.

_**Dále existují archivy městské, místní, oblastní, okresní, krajské, zemské… **_

_**Hlavní poslání a smysl aktivit archívnictví: uchovávat. **_

_**Tomu podřízena veškerá metodika a technika práce s informacemi. Kterýkoli informační dokument – ochráněn nejen před ztrátou či zničením, ale kdykoli ze všech potřebných hledisek zpětně vyhledatelný a zpřístupnitelný - bez ohledu na časové dimenze související se vznikem informace. **_

_**Významné: výběr médií, faktor prostoru, trvanlivost uložení.**_

_Teoretická základna archívnictví jako profese: informační vědy, zejména knihovnictví, odbornosti orientované na historii._

C. Okruh informací ve veřejné správě

_**Předpoklad správné funkce: demokratická forma vlády a rostoucí podíl veřejnosti na správě - státu jako celku, **_

_**- jeho jednotlivých regionů (místní samospráva), **_

_**- nadnárodních celků.**_

_S vývojem převažující části světa směrem k demokratickým formám vlády a rostoucího podílu veřejnosti na správě nejen státu jako celku, ale také jeho jednotlivých regionů, ale na druhé straně i nadnárodních celků různých mezinárodních seskupení, jde dnes stále více o informace veřejné povahy. Navíc se tento informační okruh zejména v posledních letech rozrůstá o oblast informací publikovaných jako oficiální publikace. Ty nenáleží pouze do působnosti vlád a parlamentů jednotlivých zemí, resp. zastupitelstev místní správy. S postupující integrací v hospodářské a s ní bezprostředně související politické sféře západní hemisféry (která je ostatně pro vývoj informačního sektoru rozhodující) vzniká rozsáhlá oblast dokumentace (tzv. šedé literatury) vztahující se ke vzniku a působení různých mezinárodních organizací. Jejich řídící aparát využívá veškeré známé informační metody a technické prostředky, aby zajistil informovanost o všech správních aktech i o jejich legislativním podkladu minimálně ve dvou úrovních: ve vlastní řídící sféře těchto mezinárodních správních celků a decentralizovaně ve všech společně spravovaných regionálních i odborných oblastech společenského života._

_**Moderní způsob systémového zvládnutí informatizace správních aktů: e-government (bude podrobně vyloženo zvlášť)**_

_**Zásadní dokumenty ve správě:**_

_**oficiální publikace, legislativa, judikatura**_

_**dokumentace vztahující se ke vzniku a působení různých mezinárodních organizací**_

_**informační registry**_

_**Hlavním cílem informačních aktivit a smyslem vytváření a provozování různých systémů a služeb v rámci tohoto informačního okruhu je zajistit kvalifikovaný způsob řízení složitých sociálně ekonomických a politických systémů, fungujících ovšem na demokratických samosprávních principech v prostředí tržních ekonomických vztahů. **_

V legislativě: automatizované právní informační systémy (např. LEGSYS, ASPI, německý JURIS aj.)

_**Institucionální infrastruktura rozložena do více druhů vládních i nevládních organizací a pracovišť, vykonávajících často především jiné než informační funkce.**_

Budování informačních systémů veřejné správy – výzva pro kvalifikované informační pracovníky

D. Ekonomika - hospodářské informace

Tradice: speciální informační služby a systémy pro podnikatele a finanční ústavy - v polovině 19. století. např. počátky Dun & Bradstreet

Okruh hospodářských informačních systémů a služeb lze definovat také vymezením jeho uživatelských aplikací. Jsou to zejména tyto sféry využití: strategické plánování, analýza trhů, burzovní podnikání, bankovnictví, poradenské služby pro firemní management, finančnictví mimo bankovní sféru, státní i místní správa. V současné době je možné z různých statistik a strategických rozvah, zabývajících se rozvojem informačního průmyslu, usuzovat, že tento okruh je nejvíce ze všech kybernetizován. Jeho podíl na obchodním obratu při provozování různých informačních služeb je dnes největší a ještě dále narůstá.

Podmínky rozvoje:

zákonodárství svobodného tržního ekonomického systému,

podnikavost hospodářských subjektů (vč. reklamy a marketingu),

globální a národní informační a komunikační infrastruktura

_**Jádrem poslání informačních aktivit - podpořit podnikání**_

_**Příklady informačních aktivit a produktů: marketing, burzovní zpravodajství, makroekonomické ukazatele, firemní databáze (bonitní informace o firmách), competitive intelligence... **_

_**Sféry využití: strategické plánování, analýza trhů, burzovní podnikání, bankovnictví, poradenské služby pro firemní management včetně služeb typu CI (competitive intelligence), finančnictví mimo bankovní sféru, státní i místní finanční správa... **_

Významné subjekty informační infrastruktury hospodářského informačního okruhu: zpravodajské agentury, databázová centra, hospodářské komory

Prolíná se částečně s následujícím okruhem…

E. Vědecké a technické informace

Původně vědecké knihovny a oborové bibliografie - k tomu účelu příslušné metodologie selekčních jazyků a vyhledávání informací

_Historicky je vedle některých historických forem archivnictví a také hromadných sdělovacích prostředků tento okruh vlastně kolébkou všech profesionálních informačních aktivit. Spadá sem totiž tradičně knihovnictví, a to ta jeho složka, která už v dávnověku (traduje se knihovna krále Assurbanipala v Ninive ze 7. století před Kristem) sloužila k uchovávání a zprostředkování odborných poznatků a vyvíjela se v ní k tomu účelu příslušná metodologie organizace dokumentů. Pouze v tomto informačním okruhu vznikl a je používán terminologický aparát rozlišující informace zpřístupňované formou zapůjčení dokumentů a informace, které pouze přivádějí k poznání, ve kterých dokumentech jsou hledané odborné informace obsaženy - neboli informační fondy primární a sekundární, resp. informace faktografické (nebibliografické) a informace dokumentografické (bibliografické). Ve všech ostatních informačních okruzích jde v podstatě vždy pouze o informace faktografické a proto jsou termíny odlišující tyto druhy informací vlastně nepotřebné. Používají se tam však v rostoucí míře jiné termíny, které mají svůj původ právě v okruhu informací pro vědu a techniku, zejména v oblasti pořádání - organizovaného ukládání a vyhledávání dat a informací. Jsou to např. termíny "klíčové slovo", "deskriptor" a "tezaurus", "indexace", "dotazovací jazyk", "rešerše" apod._

_**"Vědecké a technické informace" - u nás tradičně vždycky ve spojení s přívlastkem "ekonomické" a se zkratkou VTEI – svět: původně STI (scientific and technical information) a dnes STM (scientific, technical and medical information)**_

Uživatelská sféra: výzkum, vývoj, konstrukce (projektování), výchova a vzdělávání, zdravotní péče, ale i strategické řízení, prognózování a plánování

V průmyslovém věku – nadstavba nad knihovnictvím a bibliografií: dokumentační (analytické) zpracovávání všech druhů dokumentů s důrazem na věcný popis, rozšířený o abstrakty či dokonce referáty

Další nadstavbová informační činnost - studijně rozborová

_**Informační terminologie - původ v tomto okruhu - např. termíny "klíčové slovo", "deskriptor" a "tezaurus", "indexace", „selekční jazyk" "dotazovací jazyk", "rešerše" apod.**_

_**Hlavním smyslem zpracovatelských činností a služeb tohoto informačního okruhu je podpořit rozvoj vědy a techniky**_

_**Výrazným rysem: nadnárodní charakter a relativně vyhraněná institucionální struktura (vědecké a odborné knihovny, informační střediska, resp. národní a odvětvové informační ústavy, jejich soustavy a sítě), dále producentství informačních databází, databázová centra, knihovnická servisní centra**_

F. Informace v kultuře a umění

Zajišťují uchovávání, pořádání a napomáhají ke zpřístupňování uměleckých děl všeho druhu a dalších kulturních statků

Tradiční sféra veřejných knihoven, videoték, fonoték, dále galerie, muzea, výstavy, divadla, kina, umění v rozhlasu, televizi a na internetu

To, co okruh informací pro vědu a technický rozvoj od tohoto okruhu rozděluje, není však jen obsah fondů, ale způsob práce s uživatelem. Vědeckoinformační okruh souží uživateli v jeho pracovním procesu, a to informacemi, jejichž odborné posouzení a výběr záleží zcela na něm. Informační pracovník zná metody zpřístupňování těchto informací, avšak i když by v oboru, v němž středisko pracuje, neměl být laikem, musí odborný názor vždy ponechat na uživateli. V kulturním informačním okruhu jsou služby poskytovány v převažující míře pro uživatele s cílem obohatit jeho volný čas. Knihovník zde má funkci nejen zprostředkovatele, ale také odborného rádce, jako pracovník vzdělaný v oblasti kultury i v metodách knihovnických činností.

Také umělecké dílo je svým způsobem dokumentem, nesoucím jistý druh informace od svého tvůrce k tomu, kdo je jeho ať už čtenářem, posluchačem nebo divákem. Podstatou obsahu této informace není však odborný poznatek, ale spíše informace o myšlení a zejména cítění autora - umělce. Jestliže v psychice adresáta vyvolá odpovídající odezvu, pak jde v jistém smyslu také o přenesení informace

_**Smyslem činností v tomto informačním okruhu je zpřístupnění kultury co nejširší veřejnosti - v převažující míře s cílem obohatit volný čas uživatele **_

_**Dnes zejména: internetové prostředky v ukládání, šíření a zpřístupňování kultury a zábavy.**_

INFORMAČNÍ ZAMĚŘNÍ a INFORMAČRNÍ POLITIKA

**ve studijních programech „Informační studia a knihovnictví" **

**a vývoj informační politiky**

Jádro současného pojetí informační politiky:

E-GOVERNMENT

Definice:

**_E-government znamená způsob vedení veřejné správy tak, že _počítačové a telekomunikační prostředky _tvoří hlavní_ technologii_ práce_ orgánů státní správy a místní samosprávy_ jak na úrovni vnitřní správní administrativy, tak ve styku mezi veřejnou správou a občanem._**

**Cílem _je optimalizovat činnost veřejné správy a nabídnout občanům a firmám profesionálnější, rychlejší a méně komplikované služby. Vytváří se tak rozvinutá_ informační společnost_, kde jednotlivci a firmy mají přístup k internetu a zcela běžně jej využívají. _**

**_Zejména: _interoperabilita _stát-občan, stát-stát, stát-privátní sektor, stát-jiný stát – _**

**G2C (government to citizen)**

**G2G (government to government)**

**G2B (government to business)**

**OSN: _Trvalá povinnost veřejné správy zlepšovat vztah mezi občany a úřady s využitím ICT_**

**Zásady e-governmentu**

**Údaje_, které již jednou fyzické a právnické osoby jednomu orgánu veřejné správy poskytly,_ nebudou_ zbytečně_ vyžadovány znovu**

**Orgány_ veřejné správy mají povinnost vycházet _nejprve z údajů, které jsou jim již dostupné,_ a teprve následně mohou požadovat po fyzických i právnických osobách vyjádření, zda došlo ke změně údajů, zda došlo ke změně údajů, a požadovat doplnění aktuálních či chybějících údajů_**

**_V případě zjištění změn či doplnění chybějících údajů mají orgány veřejné správy _povinnost zajistit aktualizaci _příslušných _dat**

**Omezuje_ se opětovné_ vyžadování _týchž_ údajů_ a existence nekonzistentních _datových zdrojů ke stejnému problému _v rámci veřejné správy_**

E-demokracie

**Termín_ e-demokracie __(e-democracy)__ vychází_ z řečtiny:**

_**demos = lid **_

_**kratein = vládnout **_

**Antický ideál _- přímá demokracie _**

**Dnes -_ vesměs vládne lid__ zprostředkovaně__ přes své volené zástupce, neboli jde o _zastupitelskou demokracii **

**_Naopak _elektronický způsob voleb_ nabízí snadnou a relativně nenákladnou organizaci častých plebiscitů, neboli_ přímé demokracie**

**3 hlavní směry_ zabývající se dalším vývojem demokratického zřízení: _**

**Konzervativní _-_ _zachovat nynější systémy zastupitelské demokracie, ale doplnit je právem občanů na iniciativu a referendum bez prohibitivních omezení_**

**Deliberativní_ - vytváření formalizovaných kanálů pro kvalifikované občanské diskuse_**

**Radikální_ - navrhující odstranit zastupitelství a zavést přímé hlasování pomocí internetu_**

**Jedním z cílů _e-demokracie je zajistit občanům možnost _hlasovat elektronicky přímo z domova _a tím mj. _zvýšit účast_ ve volbách_**

**Hrozby zneužití_ elektronického hlasování: _**

_**možnost „vynuceného" hlasování pro danou politickou stranu, kandidáta či jinou otázku ze strany rodinného příslušníka či zaměstnavatele, **_

_**nebezpečí prodeje hlasů **_

**Základním principem bezpečnosti: nepopiratelnost osobního hlasování_ – tj. např. vlastnost __elektronického podpisu_**

**Nejbezpečnější metoda:_ čipová identifikační __karta__, u které je požadována ještě speciální __čtečka __signalizující,__ zda __je __majitel__ karty opravdu __přítomen__ u počítače a je to opravdu on. I tak možnost zneužití karty na pracovišti či v domácnosti_**

**Právní expertíza:_ při hlasování prostřednictvím běžných informačních technologií (internetu a textových zpráv či zavolání na tzv. call-centrum) _nelze zaručit_ požadovanou úroveň _soukromí a anonymity_ a stížnost u Evropského soudu pro lidská práva by byla s největší pravděpodobností shledána _oprávněnou,_ existuje možnost _diskriminace občanů_, kteří nejsou schopní – ať už z důvodů finančních, vědomostních nebo zdravotních – touto formou hlasovat. _**

**Subjekty_ účastnící se elektronického hlasování přes internet: _**

_**volič (uživatel), **_

_**počítač (hardware), **_

_**programové vybavení (software), **_

_**internet (připojení uživatele k poskytovateli a propojení mezi webovým serverem, kde se hlasuje a poskytovatelem občana)**_

_**hlasovací server (včetně uživatelského rozhraní a back-end systémů, které hlasování podporují). **_

Nebezpečí síťového zabezpečení_ elektronického hlasování:_

_**útočník může na dálku hlasovat za daného občana i s využitím jeho elektronického klíče**_

_**viry, které lze aktivovat k určitému datu a v den voleb pak může ochromit značné množství počítačů, **_

_**proxy server – lze uživateli přesměrovat jeho požadavek na zcela jinou webovou prezentaci,**_

_**běžně dostupné komerční i nekomerční produkty, které zahltí pozornost klienta s cílem přehlédnutí skriptu, který třetím stranám může otevírat dveře ke hlasování občanů**_

INFORMAČNÍ POLITIKA a INFORMAČNÍ PROFESEHistorický původ oboru

**Podpora komunikace mezi vědci: Marian Marsenne (1588 – 1648) zorganizoval korespondenční systém mezi věhlasnými vědci (přes 300 účastníků, vyměnili si až 15.300 listů) – mezi účastníky: Galileo, Hobbs, Hume, Descartés, Pascal…**

**1665 vznik: 5. ledna v Paříži Le journal des savans Philosophical a 5. března v Londýně Transactions of the Royal Society**

**1666 založena pro okruh Marsenneových korespondentů Pařížská akademie věd krále Ludvíka IV.**

Prudký nárůst počtu odborných časopisů:

1700 – 20-30

**1800 – 700**

**1900 – 10.000**

Koncem 19. století vědomí mezí zachytit „explozi" nových poznatků v prudce se vyvíjejících oborech.

**Odborná literatura – rozmach seriálů – články, stati ve sbornících, referáty na konferencích, šedá literatura…**

**První abstraktová (referátová) periodika: analytická bibliografie – dokumentace literatury v mezinárodním měřítku:**

1830 – Pharmaceutisches Zentralblatt (později Chemisches Zentralblatt)

1879 – Index Medicus

1884 – Engineering Index

1898 – Science Abstract (předchůdce dnešní databáze INSPEC)

1907 – Chemical Abstracts

1913 – Industrial Arts Index

1916 – Agricultural Index …

**Základ moderního oboru: „dokumentalistika" (the documentation, die Dukumentation, le documentation, dokumentace)**

**Tři hlavní zdroje vzniku dokumentalistiky a později informační profese, tvořící nadstavbu tradičního knihovnictví:**

**1) velké průmyslové podniky, a jejich vlastní výzkumné, vývojové, konstrukční a projekční útvary,**

2) vysoké školy technického a přírodovědného zaměření,

**3) učené společnosti, vědecké akademie, muzea a nadace.**

**V posledních dekádách 19. století: **

**Nová profese – podstata a smysl: průběžné odborné informování specifických okruhů uživatelů v jejich pracovním procesu, resp. v zájmu jejich profesního uplatnění. **

**Vedle knihoven – speciální útvary – kanceláře, střediska…u nás později v technických oborech označovaný jako „studijní inženýři". Z knihoven výpůjčky dokumentů a jejich analytické studium s cílem:**

**dokumentace _(tj. tvorba __analytických__ bibliografických záznamů bohatě věcně indexovaných a opatřených často abstrakty, resp. anotacemi) především na bázi odborné __časopisecké __literatury, doplněné o různé účelové tisky, někdy i denní tisk, patenty, normy a samozřejmě také o sborníky z konferencí a monografickou odbornou literaturu_,)**

**výstřižková služba _(tam, kde šlo o zachování nejen textu, ale zejména grafických součástí dokumentů)_**

**specializované poradenské služby _(při práci s __patentovou literaturou __a obecně podpora činností, spojených s ochranou průmyslového vlastnictví)_**

**situační zpravodajství _(o ekonomických problémech podniků, různých hospodářských odvětví nebo naopak regionů, států apod.)_**

**burzovní zpravodajství _(s možností aktuálních analýz vývojových trendů)_**

**rozbory tzv. „bonity" podniků, neboli konkurenceschopnosti jejich výrobků nebo služeb na trzích, jejich produktivity a předpokladů dále se vyvíjet.**

Mezinárodní dokumentační hnutí – FID

**V roce 1895 svolali dva belgičtí právníci a současně veřejně známé osobnosti v oblasti vědy a mezinárodního práva Paul Maria Otlet a Henri Maria La Fontaine do Bruselu na 2. až 4. září první mezinárodní konferenci o bibliografii – „Conference Bibliographique Internationale" a přednesli myšlenku vybudování Mezinárodního bibliografického ústavu – IIB (Institute de Bibliographie Internationale).**

**Cíl: vytvářet kartotéku RBU (Répertoire Bibliographique Universel) K tomu účelu: univerzální polytematické systematické třídění MDT založené na internacionálním selekčním jazyce – číselné notaci. 1904 až 1907 rozvíjeno pod názvem „Manuel de répértoire bibliographique universelle".**

**Podpora ideje vybudování „Globální informační infrastruktury" (GII) viceprezidenta USA Alberta Gore _(viz též politika USA)._**

**Na konci 20. století FID zanikl z důvodu platební neschopnosti – nastoupily národní a mezinárodní společnosti pro „competitive intelligence" (CI) jako pokračovatelé neknihovnických aktivit FID.**

**STÁTNÍ INFORMAČNÍ POLITIKA**

**v Čechách **

Čechy, ČSR, ČSSR, ČSFR, ČR

**_Za Rakouska_ v 19. století: **

**1833 založena Jednota pro povzbuzení průmyslu v Čechách**

**ve velkých průmyslových podnicích, např. brněnská Zbrojovka, Českomoravská Kolben a Daněk, Škodovy závody v Plzni**

**_V ČSR_ po roce 1918 také Masarykova akademie práce (MAP), Spolek inženýrů a architektů, Elektrotechnický svaz, Vysoké učení technické v Brně, České vysoké učení technické v Praze…**

**Zakládána a rozvíjena „technicko-dokumentační střediska" – TDS –nejvyspělejší ve Škodových závodech v Plzni pod vedením Ing. Řeřichy.**

**1925 vznikla Čs. společnost normalizační – spolupráce s _IIB__, pak__ FID_ od roku 1926**

1935 moderní vybavení Knihovny vysokých škol technických (KVŠT) v pražském Klementinu 1936založen Československý národní komitét pro vědeckou organizaci a v jeho rámci Komise pro dokumentaci: „Plán dokumentace v ČR" – návrh založení referátového časopisu pro světovou technickou literaturu

**V lednu 1944 vypsala Masarykova akademie práce (MAP) „Literární soutěž" na téma „Vybudování organizace dokumentačního střediska pro výzkum technické literatury" (v podobě úkolů, jejichž řešení bude po válce aktuální) – např. úkol č. 11: „Propracovat návrh TDS, jeho event. přičlenění k některé dosavadní instituci, jeho začlenění do budoucího národního dokumentačního ústředí, způsob jeho vlivu na organizaci našeho technického písemnictví".**

**Hlavní cíl: „Zvýšit hospodárnost duševní práce systematickým a soustavným vedením záznamů o literárních pramenech". **

**Mezi 7 zúčastněnými projekty zvítězil strojní Ing. Sáva Medonos (1940-43 „literární inženýr" na GŘ Škodových závodů Plzni, 1944 v dokumentačním oddělení Báňské a hutní společnosti).**

**Medonosův návrh: vytvořit soustavu:**

**dokumentační ústředí (koordinace, metodika)**

**samostatné státní dokumentační středisko**

**specializovaná dokumentační střediska**

**dokumentační komise („rada starších")**

**podpora podnikových technických knihoven**

**včlenit je do dokumentačních středisek**

**přebudování KVŠT na celostátní ústřední technickou knihovnu**

**Po 2. světové válce:**

**1951 vznik Čs. ústavu pro technickou a hospodářskou dokumentaci, vznik prvních odvětvových TDS – Středisko zdravotnické dokumentace včetně Národní lékařské knihovny v Praze, v Košicích Středisko zemědělsko-lesnické dokumentace, Dokumentačním ústředím uspořádána konference o spolupráci TDS a technických knihoven **

**1952 zastaveno vydávání časopisu Dokumentace a desetinné třídění a zrušen Čs. ústav pro technickou dok., 27.-28.6. uspořádána Celostátní ideologická konference studijních knihoven:**

**uplatnění Leninových zásad stranickosti v bibliografii**

**sovětské knihovnictví – náš vzor**

**odhalit úpadek buržoasního knihovnictví v USA a na Západě**

**odsouzení „kosmopolitního dokumentačního směru" v bibliografii**

**hlavním úkolem knihovnictví: „_Odhalovat přežitky kapitalismu ve vědomí lidí, v systému výchovy, odhalovat a potírat zbytky vlivů buržoasních ideologických proudů…" _**

**k TDS: „…_zde můžeme uvést naši__ dokumentaci__, což není nic jiného nežli západnické pojetí bibliograficko-zpravodajské služby, kde se registruje objektivisticky všechno, co „dokumentalistům" přijde pod ruku a roztřiďuje do zásuvek západnického buržoasního desetinného třídění…založeného zakladateli dokumentace, belgickými advokáty Otletem a La Fontainem."_**

_**ALE:**_

**1953 založen Ústav technických a _ekonomických_ informací (UTEIN)**

**Zakladatel: Ing. Karel Havlíček – využití z práce vyhozených dokumentalistů – SIVO (Speciální informace pro vedoucí odborníky) – studijně rozborové materiály na základě západní vědecké literatury, od roku 1956 ročenka „Ukazatele hospodářského vývoje v zahraničí" – vydávány až do roku 1997**

Zdůvodnění: „_Na řídící úrovni státu je třeba vědět, co dělá nepřítel"_

**Po roce 1956 oživení dokumentačního hnutí na základě vývoje v Sovětském svazu – tam už v roce 1954 založeno VINITI (Vsesojuznyj institut naučnoj i techničeskoj informacii) – vydává dosud „Referativnyj žurnal" _(klasifikace podle MDT)_**

**1959 zřízen Státní výbor pro rozvoj techniky (SVRT) - vytvořil usnesení vlády ČSR č. 606 „o organizaci a řízení technických a ekonomických informací":**

**Úkol: vytvořit soustavu o 5 úrovních:**

**technické knihovny v závodech**

**oborová střediska technických a ekonomických informací **

**celostátní centra – Státní technická knihovna, UTEIN, patenty, normy**

**resortní řídící místa na ministerstvech**

**SVRT**

**Původní KVŠT převedena z MŠ pod SVRT jako STK (Státní technická knihovna – předchůdkyně dnešní Národní technické knihovny)**

**Současně v roce 1959 - zákon „o jednotné soustavě knihoven"_ (existují pouze knihovny různého typu a jejich sítě)_**

**1960 založen odborný časopis MTI (Metodika a technika informací)**

**1966 založeno Ústředí vědeckých, technických a ekonomických informací (UVTEI) – úseky: STK, UTEIN, nové: ÚVR (Úsek výzkumu a racionalizace), Vydavatelství, Úsek mimoškolního vzdělávání aj.**

**Výzkumu udělen státní výzkumný úkol L-1-09 zaměřený na automatizaci VTEI – závěr v roce 1970 **

**Výsledek: vznik 20 různých SW pro uspořádávání a tištění dokumentačních, bibliografických a katalogizačních sestav s rejstříky typu KWIC, KWOC a zpětné vyhledávání off-line**

**1971 nová koncepce vývoje automatizace VTEI v ČSSR:**

**v UVTEI vybudovat centrální počítačový a inženýrský útvar sloužící celé čs. soustavě VTEI**

**na vysoce kapacitním počítači (už obdoba IBM 3. generace) zpracovávat: **

**a) ústřední evidence a souborné katalogy**

**b) dovážené abstraktové a referátové databáze ze zahraničí na magnetických páskách formou průběžných rešerší (SDI)**

**c) v odvětvích soustavy VTEI vytvářené abstraktové databáze tisknout formou dokumentačních zpravodajů a SDI**

**vytvořit pro tyto práce unifikovaný a relativně univerzální SW (vytvořen Unifikovaný softwarový systém – USS)**

**vytvořit jednotnou metodiku projektování automatizovaných systémů VTEI**

**1972 v UVTEI založena Ústřední technická základna čs. soustavy VTEI (ÚTZ) – zajistila naplnění nové koncepce, fungovala do 1997 **

**1974 směrnice č. 2 FMTIR „_o soustavě vědeckých, technických a ekonomických informací"_ : _„veškeré technické prostředky a metody nasazovány a rozvíjeny v rámci SÚTZ (Systému ÚTZ) čs. soustavy VTEI s cílem propojit soustavu VTEI se soustavou sociálně ekonomických informací a soustavou informací pro plánování a sestavování státních rozpočtů."_**

**Realizace systému ÚTZ – do roku 1976:**

- dováženy a rešeršemi SDI zpracovávány hlavní světové informační databáze z technických a lékařských oborů (INIS, INSPEC, COMPENDEX, CHEMBASE, CIN, EMBASE, EnviroTapes, FSTA, Derwent WPI)

- zpracovávány a tištěny odvětvové abstraktové časopisy (např. stavebnictví, hutnictví, doprava, sklářství)

- průběžně poskytovány inženýrské služby při projektování automatizovaných odvětvových informačních služeb a budování souborného katalogu devizových periodik

**1979 zahájena on-line retrospektivní rešeršní služba na počítači Siemens 7755 databázového centra (DC) ÚTZ**

**1980 zahájena on-line retrospektivní rešeršní služba Střediska automatizované výměny informací (SAVI) ÚTZ ze západních databázových center a postupně zpřístupňovány systémy Data-Star, IAEA, BRS, (Ovid Technology), Dialog, Dow Jones Interactive (Factiva), Questel-ORBIT, GID, STN International **

**1985 Vyhláška SKVTRI č. 21 „o soustavě vědeckých, technických a ekonomických informací": soustavu tvoří odvětvové, oborové a specializované informační systémy a institucionálně **

**odvětvová informační střediska (ODIS)**

**oborová informační střediska (OBIS)**

**základní informační střediska (ZIS)**

**specializované informační instituce (SII)**

V UVTEI-ÚTZ zpracováváno:

**ve službách SDI 35 databází**

**on-line v DC ÚTZ 15 databází**

**on-line přístup do 12 zahraničních DC **

„Polistopadová" informační politika ČR 

**Zásadní změna v pojetí státní informační politiky: na úkor okruhů vědecko-technických a hospodářských informací nově převažující okruh správních informací**

**1991 usnesení vlády ČR č. 109: „o zásadách státní informační politiky ČR v oblasti informatizace"**

**1991 usnesení vlády ČR č. 208: identifikace klíčových funkcí Státního informačního systému (SIS) **

_**Páteří systému: **__**státní informační registry **__**k definovaným entitám:**_

_**registr obyvatel**_

_**registr nemovi**__**tostí**_

**_registr hospodářských a správních subjektů_**

**_územně identifikační registr_**

**Vyhlášeny programy výzkumu, rozvoje techniky a technologií Ministerstvem pro hospodářskou politiku a rozvoj (MHP) ČR**

**1992 UVTEI transformováno na Národní informační středisko (NIS) ČR, zřizovatelem MHP ČR **

**20. května 1992 vládní usnesení č. 367 „o koncepci rozvoje Veřejných Informačních služeb (VIS)"**

**31. ledna1996 vládní usnesení č. 91 „k záměru a postupu výstavby SIS ČR" – postup a náležitosti vývoje IS státní správy – vydávány standardy SIS**

**V listopadu 1996 uspořádáno v Praze Národním informačním střediskem Fórum EU o informační společnosti pod záštitou Evropské komise a prezidenta ČR Václava Havla – účast studentů českých vysokých škol – telemost s univerzitami v zahraničí – moderátor: Martin Bangemann (komisař EK pro telekomunikace a informatizaci EU)**

**K 1. lednu 1997 zrušeno NIS ČR a zřízen Úřad pro státní informační systém – ale bez zákona o pravomocích**

**14. září 2000 přijat zákon č. 365 „o informačních systémech veřejné správy" – zřizuje Úřad pro veřejné informační služby – ten novelou transformován k 1. lednu 2003 na **

**Nové definování státních informačních registrů:**

**hospodářský registr (o všech právnických osobách i fyzických osobách, pokud jsou podnikateli)**

**registr obyvatelstva**

**registr územní identifikace, adres a nemovitostí**

**2007 zrušeno MIČR, agendy převedeny na Ministerstvo vnitra a Ministerstvo průmyslu a obchodu**

**Usnesením vlády č. 293 ze dne 28. března 2007 řízena Rada vlády pro informační společnost – seznam členů: _ . __,_ **

**20. července 2007 založena síť pracovišť Czech POINT (podací, ověřovací, informační národní terminál**

**1. července 2008 nabyl platnosti zákon č. 300 „o elektronických úkonech a autorizované konverzi dokumentů" („eGovernment Act"¨) – vznik informačního systému datových stránek (ISDS) **

Koncept: _„one stop shop"_ 1. července 2009nabyl platnosti zákon č. 111 „o základních registrech":

**Registr obyvatel**

**Registr osob (právnických)**

**Registr územní identifikace, adres a nemovitostí**

**Registr práv a povinností**

**Základní registry:**

**1. Registr obyvatel (správce MVČR) obsahuje:**

jméno a příjmení, datum, místo a okres narození či úmrtí, státní občanství,čísla elektronicky čitelných dokladů (např. OP, pasu atd.) a odkaz na adresu bydliště v Registru územní identifikace, adres a nemovitostí

**2. Registr osob (správce ČSÚ) obsahuje:**

název právnické osoby (obchodní firmy či třeba občanského sdružení), číslo (nikoli jméno) fyzické osoby vlastníka, jednatele nebo statutárního orgánu, místo sídla právnické osoby, datum zahájení či ukončení činnosti, právní stav, IČO aj. údaje – bude upřesněno

**3. Registr územní identifikace, adres a nemovitostí (správce Katastrální úřad) obsahuje:**

čísla parcel, adresy a názvy katastrů, ulic, obcí, měst, krajů, čísla popisná i orientační, typy stavebních objektů, data dokončení jejich výstavby aj. údaje – bude upřesněno 4. Registr práv a povinností (správce MVČR) obsahuje: informace o tom, které orgány veřejné moci mají na co právo (např. matrika na změnu pouze údaje o datu narození), výčet povinností daných úřadů, názvy jejich agend, evidence právních rozhodnutí o změnách údajů ve všech základních registrech. Údaje v registrech – stejná právní relevance, jako tištěné dokumenty Propojení dat mezi registry – pouze „převodník"ORG _jehož správcem _ÚOOÚ Platnost od: 1.6.2012

**Projekt eGON - zahájen na konci roku 2006 – podpořen zákonem č. 300/2008**

**(nejpopulárnější projekt „Langerova" Ministerstva vnitra. Jeho symbolem je figurka, představující e-government jako živý organismus s tím, že jeho „životní funkce" zajišťují: **

**Prsty: Czech POINT - soustava snadno dostupných kontaktních míst**

**Oběhová soustava: KIVS – Komunikační infrastruktura veřejné správy, zajišťující bezpečný přenos dat**

**Srdce: Zákon o eGovernmentu - zákon o elektronických úkonech a autorizované konverzi č.300/2008 Sb.**

**Mozek: Základní registry veřejné správy- bezpečné a aktuální databáze dat o občanech a státních i nestátních subjektech**

Webové portály českého e-governmentu 1. Portál veřejné správy České republiky

_** . **_

INFORMAČNÍ POLITIKA

SPOLKOVÉ REPUBLIKY NĚMECKO

**Obecně:**

**"Těží" ze skutečnosti, že zde na vrcholné úrovni státní správy působí jako gestor rozvoje vědy a techniky a s tím spojeného rozvoje souvisejícího informačního sektoru ****Ministerstvo pro výzkum a technologie**

**Historie:**

**_V roce _1974 _prosadil jako _4-letý _"Programm der Bundesregierung zur Förderung von Information und Dokumentation"__:16 odvětvových informačních středisek a 4 střediska specializovaná na meziodvětvové informace podle určitých druhů dokumentů nebo služeb_**

**Označení:_ FIZ (Fachinformations Zentrum)_**

**Deutsche Telekom _od roku _2000_ zavedl výrazné slevy především pro mládež. Při komunikaci ze stanic připojených mimo školu, tedy při libovolném zájmovém _"surfování" po internetu mezi 14.00 až 18.00_ platí německé děti a mládež v rámci speciálního __tarifu T-ISDN XXL_paušál 1 DM.**

**_Německé_ školy_ však získaly tímto opatřením _pro výuku přístup k internetu zcela zadarmo**

**_Vytvořen _největší světový souborný katalog periodik ZDB (Zeitschriftendatenbank)_, obsahující přes 1 milion titulů._**

**Současnost**

_**Určena: **_

_**7. rámcovým programem EU (je podporována oblast informačních a komunikačních technologií 1,3 miliardami Eur ročně, tj. 40% navýšení oproti 6. rámcovému programu) **_

**_programem _IKT 2020_ Spolkového ministerstva pro vzdělání a výzkum __(s těsným napojením na výzkumné pracoviště a hospodářství, naplánovaný na následujících 10 let, zaměření __na podporu projektů z pěti oborů__, jednak s vysokým podílem ICT, jednak __s vysokou tvorbou přidané hodnoty a tvorbou pracovních míst__: _**

_**automobilový průmysl, **_

_**automatizace a strojírenství,**_

_**zdraví a zdravotnická technika,**_

_**logistika a služby,**_

_**energie a ochrana životního prostředí.**_

_**Hlavní výzkumné zaměření: elektronika, mikrosystémy, software, komunikační technologie a sítě. Pro překlenutí mezery mezi těmito základními technologiemi a zmíněnými podporovanými obory vytvářeny „inovační" aliance. K jejich formování používány strategické instrumenty:**_

_**vedoucí inovace – vertikální kooperace v oblasti vědy a hospodářství, která bude zřízena pro určité podporované obory**_

_**technologické aliance – horizontální kooperace, které stanovují konkrétní technologické cíle**_

_**platforma služeb – jak horizontální, tak i vertikální kooperace umožňující vznik nových služeb**_

_**Portál:  .de**_

_**Odpovídá: Spolkové ministerstvo vnitra**_

INFORMAČNÍ POLITIKA FRANCIEObecně:

_**Jednoznačné vymezení dokumentalistiky a na ní navazující informační oblasti **_

_**Navazuje (jako stejnojazyčná země s Belgií) na učení Paula Otleta a významné účasti na vývoji FID **_

V roce 1972 a veřejnosti poprvé převedeny laboratorní prototypy videotexového systému, založeného na projektu britské pošty Prestel ve Francii pod názvem Télétel, resp. Minitel

Jádrem projektu vyvinutí velmi levného obrazovkového terminálu, připojitelného na běžnou francouzskou telefonní síť, který by se dostal do takřka každé francouzské domácnosti

V roce 1975 zahájeny první videotexové služby pod názvem Antiope Během 7 let do roku 1982 bylo v jeho rámci instalováno 14 miliónů nových telefonních linek

_**V roce **_**1978**_**"Zpráva pro francouzského prezidenta o informační společnosti a důsledcích pro Francii",**__** zpracovaná **_**CNRS (Centre National de Recherches Scientifique**

**_V roce 1979 prezident __Valéry Giscard d'Estain -__ zahajovací projev na mezinárodním kolokviu _"l'Informatique et societé":_"Informatizace disponuje silou, která pomáhá překonávat tři významné bariéry: institucionální omezenost, hranice izolující navzájem jednotlivé technické obory a exkluzivitu specializací. Informatizovaná společnost pak přinese nový způsob dorozumívání mezi lidmi a národy. Pro další vývoj informatizace společnosti má rozhodující význam spolupůsobení a tím synergie výpočetní a telekomunikační techniky a technologie"._**

**_Do roku _1998_ monopol: _France Telecom._ Zavedl projekt komplexních telematických služeb na bázi videotexu _Télétel – Minitel**

**_Experiment omezený na oblast severního příměstského okruhu Paříže, _Vélizy_. V letech _1981 až 1984_ využívání Télételu ve vzorku 2.500 domácností_**

**_Od roku _1984 _rozšiřování po celé Francii. Ale: telefonní seznamy namísto tištěných pouze formou telematických služeb _**

**_V prosinci _1985_ vlastnilo terminál k Télételu __1,3 miliónu__ domácností, __za rok__ se tento počet zvýšil na __2,2__ miliónu, v prosinci roku _1987 _to již byly __3 milióny__ a v květnu roku __1988__3,5 miliónu__ francouzských domácností. _**

**_Od _poloviny 90. let_, kdy se telematický systém Minitel transformoval technologicky na dnešní internetovské multimediální prostředí WWW, se počet uživatelů odhaduje na __více než 30 milionů__ včetně __10 milionů__ tzv. kiosků na veřejných místech_**

Díky Minitelu obrat v ekonomice v rozmezí let 1988 a 1989 čtyřnásobně vzrostly příjmy firem, které jeho prostřednictvím poskytovaly své informační služby, a to na celkový objem více než 100 miliónů dolarů

Podle rozboru provedeného v roce 1990 službou IMO (Information Market Observatory - objem využívání služeb Télétel ze stanic Minitel i z různých typů osobních počítačů ve funkci inteligentních terminálů více než 86 miliónů hodin.

**_Do roku _1995_ se počet terminálů - minitelů zvýšil na téměř __7 milionů__ a jen do online telefonního seznamu bylo vykázáno __776 milionů__ dotazů. _**

_**Na rozdíl od SRN se ve Francii položil důraz na regionální kritérium rozvržení celé sítě vědeckoinformačních center**_

**_V roce _1979_ začala působit ministerská komise _MIDIST (Mission Interministerielle de l'Information Scientifique et Technique)_ přeměněná v roce _1985 _na _DIST (Direction pour l'Information Scientifique et Technique)**

**_Koordinoval výstavbu celkem 19 regionálních "agentur" _ARIST (Agencies de Recherches Information Scientifiques et Techniques)_ pro podporu vědecko-informačních služeb v decentralizovaných oblastech Francie_**

_**V 80. letech obdobně jako už v 70. letech v SRN budována síť odvětvových a specializovaných vědecko-informačních center**_

**_V roce _1978_ vzniklo z podnětu francouzské vlády databázové centrum _Télésystémes Questel._ Investice vlády __2,25 miliardy franků__ Současně pod přímým řízením _CNRS_ ve městě __Nancy__ založeno národní francouzské vědeckoinformační centrum _INIST (Institute National d'Information Scientifique et Technique)_ s úkolem zpracovávat a v tištěné i elektronické podobě vydávat důkladně notovanou a indexovanou bibliografii francouzské a celosvětové literární produkce ve všech oborech vědy, techniky a medicíny - polytematické dokumentační databáze _Pascal a Francois**

**_Speciální projekt __pro vysoké školy__: _MIPE (Microordinateur Pour les Étudiants)_. Zjišťuje s podporou firem Dell, Packard a Bell a 6 bank pro každého přijatého studenta výkonný notebook za symbolický splátkový poplatek _**

INFORMAČNÍ POLITIKA EVROPSKÉ UNIEHistorické kořeny EU a její organizace

_**Počátky EU: **_

**9. května 1950 ****(Den Evropy):** _**založeno**_ **Evropské sdružení uhlí a oceli -** **Montánní unie** - _**díky francouzskému ministru zahraničí**_ **Robertu Schumanovi ** **("Schumanův plán") **

**18. 4. 1951_ se sdružení ustavilo na základě tzv._ Pařížské smlouvy_ podepsané vládami __Belgie, Francie, Itálie, Lucemburska, Německa a Nizozemí_**

25. března 1957 došlo k uzavření Římských smluv mezi šesti stávajícími členy Evropského sdružení uhlí a oceli a vzniklo Evropské hospodářské sdružení (EHS)

**_V roce_ 1973_ vstoupily __Dánsko, Irsko a Velká Británie__, v roce_ 1981_Řecko__ a v roce _1986 _se po vstupu__ Portugalska a Španělska__ ustavila tzv. _"dvanáctka"**

**Legislativním základem _Unie je tzv._ Maastrichtská smlouva _dohodnutá ve dnech_ 9. až 1991 -_ podmínky hluboké integrace - jakýsi předobraz "Spojených států evropských" na úrovni občanství, hospodářství včetně __měny__, zrušení tzv. "přeshraničních" náležitostí a závazky společné obranné a bezpečnostní politiky a také justice a legislativy_**

**Hlavní heslo EU: _„Budujeme __informační společnost__"_**

**Základy moderní IP EU**

**Dellorsova Bílá kniha** _**"Růst, schopnost soutěže, zaměstnanost - výzvy a cesty vpřed do 21. století" **__**vydaná**_**v prosinci 1993.**

_**Důsledek: podnět ke zpracování ojedinělé koncepční studie "Evropa a globální informační společnost - doporučení Evropské radě" vytvořené mezinárodní skupinou dvaceti renomovaných expertů z členských zemí EU ("High-Level Group on the Information Society") pod vedením tehdejšího komisaře řídícího komisariát pro telekomunikace a informační technologie Martina Bangemanna: „Bangemannova zpráva" **_

_**V této skupině pracoval už i pozdější předseda Evropské komise**_ _**Romano Prodi**_

**_Evropská rada zprávu schválila na zasedání _24.- 25. června 1994 _v __Corfu_**

_**Zpráva uvozena prohlášením expertů, že "informace působí multiplicitním efektem, dodávajícím novou energii všem sektorům ekonomiky" **_

_**Byla označena jako "Akční plán" **_

**_Romano Prodi__ zahájil _8. prosince 1999_ ve spolupráci s následníkem Martina Bangemanna -__ Erkii Liikanenem__ novou informatizační vlnu, směřující do údobí po roce 2000 vyhlášením iniciativy __"eEurope - informační společnost pro všechny" _**

Klíčové oblasti:

_**- všeobecná, levná a operativní přístupnost k internetu,**_

_**- rozvoj tzv. "digitální gramotnosti a vzdělanosti",**_

_**- rozvoj technologie elektronického obchodování,**_

_**- využívání všech dostupných funkcí internetu ve veřejném sektoru,**_

_**- elektronické technologie podporující státní správu a místní samosprávu**_

**_V průběhu _90. let _dobudováno __databázové centrum EU__ – původně jako _ECHO_ (European Community Host Computer)__, poté jako __I'm Europe __a dnes pod názvem __Europa_**

**_Významný soubor databází centra - _CORDIS _(Community Research and Development Information Services)__:_**

_**výzkumné a vývojové programy a projekty EU a jejich výsledky**_

_**participanti těchto aktivit a kontakty na ně**_

_**platforma pro organizaci „Rámcových programů" FRAMEWORK**_

_**podpora e-democracy – zvláštní sekce – elektronické konzultace a hlasování**_

**_Legislativa EU: __systém _JUSTIS CELEX _– plné texty unijní legislativy_**

Východiska IP EU pro 21. století

**A. Lisabonská strategie **

_**poprvé navržena Evropskou komisí v Helsinkách 1999 **_

**přijata_ na jaře_ 2000_ Evropskou radou a nazvána podle místa, kde byl tento nový strategický cíl všemi (tehdy patnácti) členskými zeměmi schválen,_**

**_rozvržena na celé desetiletí_ 2000 – 2010,**

**cíl:_ EU se má stát co nejvíce konkurenceschopnou a nejdynamičtěji se rozvíjející_ znalostní ekonomikou_, schopnou udržitelného hospodářského růstu s více a lepšími pracovními místy a s větší _sociální soudržností_,_**

_**zmapovala zaostávání Evropy v situaci poznamenané globalizací a nástupem nové ekonomiky v oblastech:**_

_**ekonomická výkonnost**_

_**míra zaměstnanosti **_

_**objem výdaje na výzkum**_

_**intenzita inovační činnosti **_

_**fungování trhů **_

**_Na summitu ve _Feiře_ v létě 2000 vyhlášeny _ICT _jako_ hlavní pilíř_ lisabonské strategie. _**

**B.**_**Připraven komplexní **_**akční plán:****eEurope**

„_**přístup k internetu deklarován jako základní právo každého občana"**_

**Základní zásady eEurope:**

_**levnější, rychlejší a bezpečnější internet pro všechny**_

_**zvýšit investice do lidí a jejich dovedností**_

_**všestranně podporovat používání internetu**_

**_Naplánován na _dvě období:**

_**eEurope2002 (období 2000 až 2003 včetně) **_

_**eEurope2005 (2003 až 2005) a k tomu eEurope+ (pro tehdy přistupující země do EU)**_

**Deset priorit eEurope:**

_**eResearch**_

_**eSecuruty**_

_**eEducation**_

_**eWorking**_

_**eAccessibility**_

_**eCommerce**_

_**eHealth**_

_**eContent**_

_**eTransport**_

**eEurope 2002**

**_hlavní_ zásady _eEurope:_**

**_urychlení nastavení vhodného_ legislativního_ prostředí_**

**_podpora nové _infrastruktury a služeb_ v rámci celé Evropy_**

**_aplikace otevřených metod koordinace a _měření efektivity**

**_V roce _2002_ Evropský parlament schválil_ „Nařízení Evropské Rady o zavedení domény nejvyššího řádu .eu" _a spuštěn nový _portál v 11 jazycích**

**_V roce_ 2003 _vyhlášen _program IST _(Information Society Technology). Cílem databáze o výsledcích výzkumných a vývojových projektů v EU (kombinace dat ze systémů_ CORDIS_ a_ IST Web_. Vytvořena speciální _databáze IST Results_ (přehled aktuálních zpráv o probíhajících výzkumech) a_ Publications_ (legislativa, analýzy portfólia IST, zprávy z workshopů, priority 6. Rámcového programu)_**

**eEurope 2005**

**_Hlavní_ cíle_ programu:_**

_**moderní on-line veřejné služby, jako jsou e-government, e-learning a e-health**_

_**dynamické e-businessové prostředí**_

_**ochrana a bezpečnost informační infrastruktury**_

_**rozšíření širokopásmového přístupu k internetu za konkurence schopné ceny**_

**eEurope+**

**_Přijat už v červnu 2001 v Göteborgu. _Cíle:**

_**levnější, rychlejší a bezpečnější internet**_

_**investice do znalostí**_

_**podpora využívání internetu**_

C_.__ Iniciativa _i2010:_ Evropská informační společnost pro růst a zaměstnanost_

**_V polovině desetiletého období Lisabonské strategie _Evropská rada: _„Odstup Evropy od nejrychleji se rozvíjejících zemí (USA, Japonsko) se spíše zvětšuje. Proto i2010."_**

_Tři _pilíře_ (cíle) i2010:_

**_dobudovat _jednotný evropský informační prostor_, který podpoří otevřený, soutěžní a obsahově bohatý vnitřní trh pro elektronické komunikace a digitální obsah. V rámci této priority se Evropská komise zaměří na schopnost spolupracovat a dosáhnout vzájemné součinnosti, bezpečnost, zvyšování rychlosti připojení k internetu a_ bohatost_ nabízeného_ obsahu**

**_posílit inovace a investice do _výzkumu_ v oblasti_ ICT_. Kromě podpory výzkumu jde také o rozvoj podnikání v ICT a reorganizaci podnikatelských procesů s využitím ICT_**

**informační společnost_ podporující růst a vytváření nových pracovních míst, lepší veřejné služby a kvalitu života. Jde o rozvoj takové informační společnosti, která nebude nikoho vynechávat či vylučovat a prostřednictvím _použití uživatelsky příjemných informačních a komunikačních technologií_ bude nabízet vysoce kvalitní a dostupné veřejné služby_**

**Hlavní zaměření_ iniciativy: podpora rozvoje „elektronických služeb" v EU – _„3i":**

_**inovace**_

_**investice**_

_**integrace do každodenního života**_

**D. Hlavní soudobé programy**

EVROPA 2020:_ Strategie pro inteligentní a udržitelný růst podporující začlenění _

_**3.3.2010**_ _**vyhlášen Evropskou komisí**_

_**- reaguje především na situaci, která vznikla v důsledku celosvětové hospodářské a finanční krize**_

_**- klade důraz na priority: **_

_**Inteligentní růst: rozvíjení ekonomiky založené na znalostech a inovacích.**_

_**Součástí 1. priority: **__**iniciativa „Digitální program pro Evropu" **__**(zajistit udržitelný hospodářský a sociální přínos jednotného digitálního trhu, založeného na rychlém a superrychlém internetu a interoperabilních aplikacích, se širokopásmovým připojením pro všechny obyvatele do roku 2013, s přístupem k výrazně rychlejšímu internetu (nad 30 Mb/s) do roku 2020 a s nejméně polovinou evropských domácností s internetovým připojením rychlejším než 100 Mb/s)**__**.**_

_**Udržitelný růst: podpora konkurenceschopnější a ekologičtější ekonomiky méně náročné na zdroje.**_

_**3. Růst podporující začlenění: podpora ekonomiky s vysokou zaměstnaností, **_

_**jež se bude vyznačovat sociální a územní soudržností.**_

_**Zpráva EU: „Celosvětová poptávka po informačních a komunikačních technologiích představuje trh v hodnotě 2 bilionů EUR, ale jen čtvrtina z toho pochází z evropských podniků. Evropa zaostává rovněž u vysokorychlostního internetu, což ovlivňuje její schopnost inovovat (zejména ve venkovských oblastech), u šíření znalostí přes internet a distribuce zboží a služeb přes internet."**_

_**Cíle do roku 2020: **_

_**75 % obyvatelstva ve věku od 20 do 64 let by mělo být zaměstnáno. **_

_**3 % HDP Evropské unie by měla být investována do výzkumu a vývoje.**_

_**V oblasti klimatu a energie snížit emise skleníkových plynů o nejméně 20 % oproti úrovním roku 1990, zvýšit podíl obnovitelných zdrojů energie v naší**_

_**konečné spotřebě energie na 20 % a zvýšit energetickou účinnost o 20 %.**_

_**4. Podíl dětí, které předčasně ukončí školní docházku, by měl být pod hranicí 10 % **_

_**a nejméně 40 % mladší generace by mělo dosáhnout terciární úrovně vzdělání.**_

_**5. Počet osob ohrožených chudobou by měl klesnout o 20 milionů.**_

**Framework 7 – _7. Rámcový program EU __2007 – 2013__. Hlavní heslo: „Spolupráce, myšlenky, lidé a kapacity" – sleduje, jako jeden z „rámcových" programů EU, obecné cíle __Lisabonské strategie_**

Informační zdroje o EU:

Portály:

.int

/information_society

Informační centra:

1. pro občany

2. pro studenty a mládež

3. pro podniky

INFORMAČNÍ POLITIKA USA

**Obecně:**

Pojetí - odlišné od „kontinentální" Evropy

Základní principy - síla ústavnosti, prezidentského úřadu, kongresu a zejména výrazné cítění osobních svobod občana

Výraz „US national information policy", nikoli "state", jak se v ostatním světě vesměs traduje

V roce 1909 vznikla SLA (Special Libraries Association)

**_V roce _1937_ založen _ADI_(_American Documentation Institute)**

**_Od roku _1949_ vycházel _Journal of American Documentation**

**_V roce_ 1968_ změnil název na _JASIS (Journal of American Society for Information Science)_, dnes _JASIST (…Technology)**

Východiska současné informační politiky USA:

_**První impuls: 1963 „Weinberg Committee": zpráva (po sovětských úspěších upozorňovala na zaostávání USA za SSSR v kosmickém výzkumu) **_

**_Kongres:__ rozhodnutí o vybudování _NTIS (National Technical Information System)**

**_Ronald Reagan __ přes důrazný tlak na privatizaci americké vědy systém zachoval a navíc podpořil jednání o koncepčních otázkách v oblasti, kterou nazýval _"US STI Policy"**

**_V roce _1967_ podepsal prezident__ Lyndon Johnson__ zákon _FOIA (Freedom of Information Act) _– první moderní zákon ke svobodnému přístupu k informacím (viz kap. Informační právo)_**

Elektronizace americké demokracie

_**Základem předvolební kampaně dvojice příštího prezidenta Williama Clintona a viceprezidenta Alberta Gorea – demokratizace občanského přístupu k internetu**_

_**Před volebním rokem 1992 se Gore jako senátor zasadil v Kongresu o přijetí pětiletého plánu výstavby americké informační superdálnice s rozpočtem 5 miliard dolarů – (Albert Gore Jr. pokračoval v rodinné tradici: jeho otec, také senátor, Albert Gore senior, stál v čele grandiózního projektu silničních "superdálnic" v 50. letech - na světě nevídané sítě transkontinentálních "superhighways"**_

**_Clintonova prezidentská kampaň celá vedena souběžně na internetu s plnými texty programu i projevů na internetovém serveru _CompuServe**

_**Zveřejněna adresa schránky elektronické pošty ve znění clinton-info  **_

_**Al Gore vyřizoval už 90% své pošty prostřednictvím internetového e-mailu**_

**_Už v únoru roku_ 1994_ švédský ministerský předseda __Carl Bildt po e-mailu__ dopisy v diplomatickém protokolu s Clintonem _**

**_V roce_ 1993_ prohlášení: "Technologie pro Americký hospodářský vzrůst: nový směr budování ekonomické síly" a založena vládní agenda _Information Infrastructure Task Force _s realizačním plánem_ NII (National Information Infrastructure)**

**_V roce _1995_ přepsán zákon známý pod zkratkou _PRA (Paperwork Reduction Act)_ z 80. let a nově důrazně podpořil tendence __"paperless society" __a __"paperless office"__. Hlavním autorem viceprezident Gore, který zákon __zdůvodnil předpokladem získání následujících předností a racionalizačních __opatření:_**

Projekt Globální informační infrastruktury

**_zahajovací projev, který pronesl viceprezident Albert Gore na Konference _ITU (International Telecommunication Union) _v březnu roku_ 1994_ v__ Buenos Aires__ – zahajovací projev __Al Gore__: „Ať na minimum zmizí zábrany v přístupu obyvatelstva všech zemí a kontinentů k tomu, co dnes latentně existuje jako všelidské poznání, avšak skrývá se pouze pro malé procento privilegovaných v knihovnách, archivech a kancelářích nejrůznějších vládních i nevládních institucí"__. Toto poznání by mělo být volně přístupné ve formě __elektronických knihoven__, spojených celosvětovou veřejnou telekomunikační a počítačovou sítí do jakési virtuální knihovny, fungující opět jako propojená síť_**

**_Projekt nazván __Globální informační infrastruktura__ a který se stal celosvětově proslulým pod zkráceným označením jako _GII**

_**Al Gore: „Informace je něco, co se neprodává, ale sdílí." Citoval výrok prezidenta USA Thomase Jeffersona, který informaci přirovnal k osvětlujícímu plameni.**_

**_V roce_ 1995_ v Kongresu implementován nový systém elektronické podpory oficiálních jednání zejména v legislativních záležitostech, symbolicky nazván po prezidentu Thomasi Jeffersonovi _THOMAS _V červnu _1996_ otiskl v New York Times článek podporující právě __veřejné knihovny__ jako ta __pravá centra přispívající ke vzdělanosti národa_**

**_V roce _1996_ zákon uvolňující zcela veškerý podnikatelský prostor ve všech druzích a technologiích dálkového přenosu dat _"Telecoms Act" -_ totální liberalizace soukromého podnikání všech subjektů, které se podílely na trhu telekomunikačních služeb _**

**_Následně vydána novela k _FOIA - EFOIA**

**Současnost informační politiky USA:**

**Barack Husein Obama _od roku _2008: _nová, intenzívní informatizace státní správy i občanského života USA_**

_**Pro vztah k ICT přezdíván jako „TechPresident"**_

_**3 technologické pilíře:**_

_**ochrana otevřeného internetu**_

_**zásadní modernizace informační infrastruktury**_

_**zvýšení konkurenceschopnosti americké vědy a techniky**_

**_Volební kampaň už s využitím _YouTube**

**_V listopadu _2008 _vyhlásil Obama prostřednictvím _Web Managers Council _program __„Putting Citizens First: Teans Forming Online Government" __s důrazem na prohlubování informační gramotnosti od školních let_**

_**Prezident má vlastní schránky na Facebooku a prohlásil: „Facebook může být dobrým sluhou, ale také zlým pánem"**_

**INFORMAČNÍ PRÁVO**

**Základ: **

**Listina základních práv a svobod (OSN 1948, ústavní zákon ČR č. 23/1991 Sb.)**

**Listina základních práv EU (Směrnice č. 2007/C300/1) **

ROZDĚLENÍ - 3 větve:

**Právo podporující šíření informací**

**svoboda slova („Listina OSN" čl. 17, odst. 3, „Listina EU" hlava II, čl. 11)**

**svobodný přístup k informacím („Listina OSN" čl.17, odst. 1-5, čl. 25, odst.1, čl. 35, odst.2)**

**Právo na ochranu před šířením informací**

**ochrana tajemství právnických osob **

**ochrana osobních údajů („Listina" čl. 10, čl.13, „Listina EU" hlava II, čl. 8) **

**Právo na ochranu duševního vlastnictví**

**ochrana autorských práv („Listina EU" hlava II, čl. 17) **

**ochrana průmyslového vlastnictví („Listina EU" hlava II, čl. 17) **

**1. větev informačního práva: **

SVOBODA SLOVA

**Mediální prostor: „tiskové zákony" aj. zákony o médiích**

**ČR: zákon č. 46/2000 Sb. „o právech a povinnostech při vdávání periodického tisku…"**

**1970: Rezoluce a Doporučení Rady Evropy č. 428 „o masových médiích a lidských právech"**

SVOBODNÝ PŘÍSTUP K INFORMACÍM

**Historie**

**Nejstarší zákon: 1766 ve Švédsku**

_**Základní zásady, na nichž je moderní legislativa ke svobodném přístupu k informacím postavena:**_

_**posílení zásady publicity veřejné správy, oslabení historicky překonaného principu diskrétnosti (důvěrnosti, uzavřenosti),**_

_**na informace má právo každá osoba (fyzická, právnická či osoba bez státního občanství),**_

_**mohou žádat také cizinci i cizozemské právnické osoby,**_

_**není nutné uvádět důvod žádosti o informaci, **_

_**zásada generální použitelnosti – týká se všech veřejnoprávních subjektů i subjektů soukromých, které plní funkci správního úřadu či pracují s veřejnými prostředky,**_

_**zásada přiměřenosti – poplatek za poskytnutí informací nesmí být nepřiměřený práci a času, který povinný subjekt na získání informace vynaložil,**_

_**zásada primární publicity (veřejnosti) informací a z toho vyplívající povinnost**_

_**považovat prvotně informaci za poskytnutelnou,**_

_**zásada konkrétního zákonného důvodu – odepírání přístupu pouze ex lege**_

_**zásada předvídatelného důvodu, což přirozeně posiluje právní jistotu žadatelů o informace**_

_**zásada řádného odůvodňování – konkrétní a jasné zdůvodnění odepření poskytnutí informace,**_

_**parciální odepření – odepření části informace nesmí být důvodem pro odepření zůstatkové (nezávadné) části informace,**_

_**přezkoumatelnost – po odepření přístupu k informaci je možné podat opravný prostředek, popřípadě následně je rozhodnutí povinného subjektu přezkoumatelné soudem.**_

**Česká legislativa**

**1998 Senát_ předložil Poslanecké sněmovně první _návrh zákona o svobodném přístupu k informacím _(poslanecká iniciativa _Žantovského a Kužílka_). Zákon schválen o rok později._**

Současnost: Zákon č. 106/1999 Sb. o svobodném přístupu k informacím…

**Hlavní cíl zákona: zajistit vymahatelnost informací od správních orgánů, boj proti byrokracii, korupci a zneužívání moci**

**Hlavní zásady: definují se povinné subjekty, které mají povinnost poskytovat informace vztahující se k jejich působnosti. Jedná se o: **

**státní orgány, **

**územní samosprávné celky a jejich orgány, **

**veřejné instituce, **

**veřejnoprávní korporace (např. Česká lékařská komora), **

**některé fyzické osoby pověřené výkonem veřejné moci (např. rektor univerzity, soudní exekutor), **

**některé právnické osoby nadané výkonem veřejné moci (např. Všeobecná zdravotní pojišťovna, Burza cenných papírů) a **

**jiné orgány pokud rozhodují o právech a povinnostech třetích osob v oblasti veřejné správy. **

**Nevztahuje se: na poskytování informací, které jsou předmětem průmyslového vlastnictví (např. užitné vzory, ochranné známky apod.) a na poskytování názorů, budoucích rozhodnutí a vytváření nových informací**

**Žadatelem může být každá fyzická nebo právnická osoba, která žádá informace **

Informace je jakýkoliv obsah nebo jeho část ať už v jakékoliv podobě (písemné, elektronické, obrazové, zvukové apod.), ale ne počítačový program.

**Upřednostněny jsou informace v elektronické podobě**

**Povinné subjekty mají povinnost aktivně zveřejňovat informace o sobě jako např. důvod a způsob svého založení, organizační strukturu, postup podání a vyřizování žádostí či stížností, přehled nejdůležitějších předpisů, jimiž se řídí, ceníky za poskytování informací, výroční zprávy apod. Předpisy mají být k dispozici k nahlédnutí a okopírování a mají být zveřejněny na internetu**

**Novelizace zákona č. 106/1999 Sb.**

**Poslední úprava pochází z roku 2006 jako zákon č. 61/2006 Sb., který mění zákon č. 106/1999 Sb., zákon č. 121/2000 Sb. o právu autorském (autorský zákon), zákon č. 128/2000 Sb. o obcích (obecní zřízení) **

**Důvodem potřeba zakotvit do českého právního řádu směrnici Evropského parlamentu a rady 2003/98/ES o opakovaném použití informací veřejného sektoru**

**Směrnice udává minimální požadavky ohledně poskytování informací veřejnou správou široké veřejnosti, které má být spravedlivé, průhledné a nediskriminační. **

**2. větev informačního práva: **

**OCHRANA TAJEMSTVÍ PRÁVNICKÝCH OSOB**

**Zákon č. 412/2005 Sb., „o ochraně utajovaných informací a bezpečnostní způsobilosti" **

_**účinnost: 1.1. 2006 (jde o novelu zákona č. 148/1998 o ochraně utajovaných skutečností)**_

**)**

**Základní pojmy**

„**Utajovaná informace"_je informace v jakékoli podobě zaznamenaná na jakémkoli nosiči, je jako utajovaná označena (v souladu s tímto zákonem), jejíž vyzrazení nebo zneužití může způsobit újmu zájmům ČR, nebo může být pro tento zájem nevýhodná, a která je uvedena v _Seznamu utajovaných informací _(ten vydává _Národní bezpečnostní úřad)**

„**Zájem ČR" _je zachování její celistvosti, svrchovanosti v územní celistvosti, zajištění vnitřního pořádku a bezpečnosti mezinárodních závazků a obrany, ochrana ekonomiky a ochrana života a zdraví fyzických osob_**

„**Porušení povinností při ochraně utajovaných informací" _je porušení povinností uložených v tomto zákoně_**

„**Cizí moc" _je cizí stát nebo jeho orgán anebo nadnárodní nebo mezinárodní organizce nebo její orgán_**

„**Bezpečnostní standard" _je utajovaný soubor pravidel, v němž se stanoví postupy, technika řešení, bezpečnostní parametry a organizační opatření pro zajištění nejmenší možné míry porušení ochrany utajovaných informací _**

„**Odpovědná osoba" _je pro účely tohoto zákona ten, kdo stojí v čele příslušného správního, samosprávného nebo jiného úřadu nebo právnické osoby_**

**Klasifikace stupňů utajení**

_**PT (přísně tajné) - vyzrazení nebo zneužití těchto informací může způsobit mimořádně závažnou újmu zájmům ČR**_

_**T (tajné) - vyzrazení nebo zneužití těchto informací může způsobit závažnou újmu zájmům ČR**_

_**D (důvěrné) - vyzrazení nebo zneužití těchto informací může způsobit újmu zájmům ČR**_

_**V (vyhrazené) - vyzrazení nebo zneužití těchto informací je nevýhodné pro zájmy ČR**_

**Způsobilost osob _k nakládání s UI ověřuje __NBÚ __= „Osvědčení o…"_**

_**Vždy je významné datum vydání: PT = 5 let, T = 7 let, D = 9 let**_

OCHRANA OSOBNÍCH ÚDAJŮ

**(„Listina" čl. 10, čl.13, „Listina EU" hlava II, čl. 8)**

**První historický záznam problému: **

_**Američtí právníci S.D. Waren a L.D. Brendeis v časopisu Harward Law Resources článek The right to privacy**_

**Základní pojmy**

**Ochrana osobních údajů_, resp. ochrana osobních dat - v právním smyslu - soubor práv a povinností, které se vztahují ke zpracování informací (údajů, dat) _o fyzických osobách**

**Osobní údaje_, resp. osobní data, jsou jakékoli informace, které se vztahují ke konkrétní fyzické osobě, na jejichž základě _je_ konkrétní fyzická osoba _určena_ nebo určena _může být**

**_Fyzická osoba, k níž se osobní údaje vztahují, se stává _subjektem údajů**

**Osoba_ je_ určena či určitelná_, pokud pomocí jednoho či více osobních údajů _lze určit její identitu _(např. fotografie, soubor údajů, jako jméno, adresa aj.). _Vždy_ jde o _spojení jména, příjmenía adresy bydliště_, protože na jejich základě lze vždy fyzickou osobu identifikovat. V případě shody jména a bydliště ještě _datum narození**

**_Ochrana osobních údajů si _ne_klade za _cíl absolutně chránit_ používání osobních údajů jiných lidí, jejím jediným deklarovaným cílem _je zabránit zneužití_ osobních údajů a zároveň _umožnit zpřístupnění _osobních údajů _k legálním účelům_. Pro takové legální a legitimní využívání osobních údajů se v prostředí mezinárodních organizací používá pojem „volný tok", obvykle ve spojení s tokem přes hranice státu._**

**_Zvláště se střeží ochrana _„citlivých"_ osobních údajů. Jsou to zejména:_**

_**o původu **_

_**národnostním**_

_**rasovém**_

_**etnickém**_

_**o politických postojích**_

_**o členství ve stranách, hnutích, odborech a jiných zaměstnaneckých organizacích**_

_**o přesvědčení**_

_**náboženském**_

_**filozofickém**_

_**ideologickém**_

_**o zdraví**_

_**o sexuálním životě, sexuální orientaci**_

_**o trestné činnosti**_

**_Vždy musí být _zdůvodněno_, za jakým _účelem_ jsou které osobní údaje v daném systému vedeny_**

**_Vždy musí být určeny _dva typy_ nezávislých _orgánů_ s celostátní působností:_**

_**řídící (controler)**_

_**kontrolní (supervisory autority)**_

**Česká legislativa**

**_V roce _2000_ - _Zákon č. 101/2000 Sb., o ochraně osobních údajů a o změně některých zákonů.**

**_K _1. červnu 2000_ zřízen nezávislý orgán - _Úřad pro ochranu osobních údajů (ÚOOÚ)_, jemuž jsou s__věřeny _kompetence ústředního správního úřadu_ Vykonává_ působnost dozorového úřadu _pro oblast ochrany osobních údajů vyplývající z mezinárodních smluv, které jsou součástí právního řádu.Úřad začal vykonávat svou činnost od září roku __2000__. _**

_**V čele ÚOOÚ předseda – jmenován na návrh Senátu ČR prezidentem na 5 let. Spolu s ním 8 inspektorů, jmenovaných prezidentem na návrh Senátu ČR na 10 let.**_

**_Zákon_ rozlišuje_ osoby, které zpracovávají osobní údaje (osobní data) jiných lidí, tj. tzv. _správce _nebo_ zpracovatele _osobních údajů a dále osoby, jejichž osobních údaje správce a zpracovatele zpracovávají, tj. tzv._ subjekty údajů**

Správcům a zpracovatelům _jsou při ochraně osobních údajů ukládány především_ povinnosti_, zatímco_ subjektům údajů _jsou dána_ práva

_Zákon se _vztahuje _na osobní údaje, které zpracovávají: _

_**státní orgány, **_

_**orgány územní samosprávy, **_

_**jiné orgány veřejné moci a **_

_**fyzické a právnické osoby. **_

**_Zákon se _nevztahuje_ na: _**

_**zpracování osobních údajů, které provádí fyzická osoba výlučně pro osobní potřebu,**_

_**nahodilé shromažďování osobních údajů, pokud nejsou dále zpracovávány, **_

_**některé další výjimky.**_

**Zpracování_ osobních údajů zákon _definuje_ jako: _jakékoli operace_ nebo soustavu operací, _které správce_, tzn. subjekt, který určuje účel a prostředky zpracování osobních údajů_ nebo zpracovatel_, tj. subjekt, který na základě zvláštního zákona nebo pověření správcem, zpracovává osobní údaje, a to _automatizovaně nebo jinými prostředky**

_**Subjektem osobních údajů může být i cizinec, ne právnická osoba. **_

**Rodné číslo_ od __1. dubna 2004__ už _ne_patří __mezi určující nechráněné údaje_**

_V čele ÚOOÚ předseda – jmenován prezidentem republiky na návrh Senátu ČR na 5 let_ _Nezávislost ÚOOÚ zaručuje také 8 inspektorů – jmenováni prezidentem republiky na návrh Senátu ČR na 10 let _ _Úřad může uložit za porušení některých ustanovení zákona _pokutu_ ve výši až 10.000.000 Kč a v některých případech i pokutu ve výši 20.000.000 Kč. _

_**Pokud subjekt údajů zjistí, že došlo k porušení povinností na ochranu jeho osobních údajů třetí osobou, má právo obrátit se na Úřad s žádostí o zajištění opatření k nápravě. **_

**Subjekt_ údajů může_ požadovat:**

_**aby se správce či zpracovatel zdržel závadného jednání a odstranil vzniklý stav a poskytl omluvu nebo jiné zadostiučinění **_

_**aby správce či zpracovatel provedl opravu nebo doplnění osobních údajů tak, aby byly pravdivé a přesné **_

_**aby osobní údaje byly zablokovány nebo zlikvidovány **_

_**zaplacení peněžité náhrady, jestliže tím bylo porušeno jeho právo na lidskou důstojnost, osobní čest, dobrou pověst či právo na ochranu jména**_

_**Zákon 101/2000 Sb. novelizován zákonem č. 432 z roku 2004 – zejména aplikace legislativy EU o pohybu dat v Unii: správce dat se sídlem v jiném státu než subjekt údajů musí při práci s jeho osobními údaji postupovat v souladu se zákonem země subjektu dat. **_

_**Dále ÚOOÚ zřídil databázi Registr zpracování osobních údajů veřejně dostupnou na internetu**_

**Osobní údaje na internetu Pravidla a softwarové prostředky pro ochranu osobních údajů na internetu: _zajišťuje v rámci ochrany soukromí _ Platforma P3P (Platform for Privacy Preference) _– jde především o komunikaci SW www stránek serverů a SW uživatelských stanic_**

**E-maily v zaměstnání: _základní pravidla – __„Kodex ochrany osobních údajů zaměstnanců" __vydaný v roce __1997 __Mezinárodní organizací práce__: __„Pokud je zaměstnanec zaměstnavatelem sledován, má být předem upozorněn, včetně sdělení metody sledování."_**

**2002 _vydala __Pracovní skupina 29 __EU__ „Doporučení pro sledování elektronické komunikace na pracovišti"__: __má být zachovávána rovnováha mezi zájmy zaměstnavatele i zaměstnance – zaměstnavatel má právo vědět, jak se v pracovní době zaměstnanec chová_**

**2003 _schválen v __USA __zákon zavazující zaměstnavatele předem informovat zaměstnance o způsobech jeho sledování při práci na internetu, včetně jeho e-mailů – následně vytvořen _FBI _systém _„Cacniware"_ (Masožravec) –__ umožňuje sledování jakýchkoli e-mailů všech osob, s udáním o času, příjemci i odesilateli a lze to aplikovat na kterýkoli server __– jde o důsledek 11. září 2001_**

**XXX**

3. větev informačního práva:OCHRANA DUŠEVNÍHO VLASTNICTVÍ „_Duševní vlastnictví" je majetek nehmotné povahy, který je výsledkem procesu lidského myšlení, je tvořen souhrnem různých smysly vnímatelných, nehmotných předmětů, které nejsou věcmi v právním smyslu, ani právy, nýbrž předměty právních a ekonomických vztahů._ _Předměty duševního vlastnictví mohou být buď výsledkem duševní tvůrčí činnosti fyzických osob, nebo výsledkem činnosti netvůrčí povahy jak osob fyzických, tak právnických. Mohou být kdykoliv, kdekoliv, kýmkoliv, současně i následně, užívány, aniž by došlo k újmě na jejich podstatě (nespotřebovávají se) nebo na jejich funkci (kvalita se užíváním nesnižuje). _ _Předměty duševního vlastnictví se však mohou stát předměty právních vztahů pouze v případě, že jsou zachyceny na hmotném nosiči. Práva příslušející k předmětům duševního vlastnictví se liší od vlastnického práva k hmotným nosičům, na kterých jsou tyto předměty zachyceny._AUTORSKÉ PRÁVOZákladní pojmy:

**Bernská úmluva o ochraně literárních a uměleckých děl** _**- je **__**mezinárodní smlouva **__**uzavřená roku **_**1886**_** v Bernu. Zajistila mezinárodní význam autorských práv. Před uzavřením této smlouvy běžně státy neuznávaly autorská práva cizích státních příslušníků, tato dohoda zajistila jednotný základ pro ochranu těchto práv v těch státech, které smlouvu podepsaly. **_

_**Prvními osmi signatáři se staly: Belgie, Francie, Itálie,Německo, Španělsko, Švýcarsko, Velká Británie a Tunis **_

_**Mnohokrát aktualizována, v současné době je v platnosti verze z roku 1971 z Paříže. Od roku 1967 se její správou zabývá WIPO (viz dále).**_

**Copyright_ – je doložkou o výhradě autorského práva, podmiňující právní ochranu autorského díla, která je povinně uvedena na všech rozmnoženinách díla, původně jako součást tvořící se legislativy USA po roce _1790_. Je to právo na výlučné vydávání, reprodukci, provozování a prodej předmětu a formy uměleckého, literárního a hudebního díla._**

**Droit d´auteur_ – je autorské právo s kořeny ve Francii, jako jeden z důsledků Francouzské revoluce z roku _1789_. Cílem bylo, aby autor psal ve prospěch lidu, autor je chráněn jako původce díla, tento model postupně přebíraly i ostatní země. _**

**Droit de suite_ - je odborný termín pro právo na slušné vypořádání a také právo na odměnu. Jedná se o nezrušitelné právo autora a po jeho smrti jeho právních nástupců na podíl z výtěžků z prodeje originálů uměleckých děl a původních rukopisů spisovatelů a nakladatelů, které následují po prvním převodu vlastnictví._**

Základní znaky autorského díla

_**jde o dílo umělecké nebo vědecké, které je objektivně vnímatelné jako dílo literární, umělecké nebo vědecké**_

_**toto dílo je jedinečným výsledkem tvůrčí činnosti autora, umělecké, vědecké i duševní činnosti**_

_**Dílem může být:**_

_**slovesné vyjádřené řečí nebo písmem**_

_**dílo hudební**_

_**dílo dramatické**_

_**dílo choreografické a pantomimické**_

_**dílo fotografické **_

_**dílo audiovizuální (kinematografické, výtvarné – malířské, grafické, sochařské)**_

_**dílo architektonické, urbanistické**_

_**dílo užitého umění**_

_**dílo kartografické**_

_**počítačový program (autorův původní duševní výtvor).**_

_**Předmětem autorského práva je také dílo vzniklé tvůrčím zpracováním jiného díla – překlad díla do jiného jazyka. **_

_**Naopak není dílem námět sám o sobě, denní zpráva, myšlenka, postup, princip, metoda, objev, vědecká teorie apod.**_

_**Ochrana se nevztahuje na: **_

_**úřední dílo (právní předpis, veřejná listina, veřejně přístupný rejstřík a sbírka listin, pamětní knihy – kroniky, státní symbol apod.)**_

_**výtvory tradiční lidové kroniky za předpokladu, že není obecně známé pravé jméno autora,**_

_**politický projev a řeč, která je pronesena při úředním jednání.**_

Druhy autorského práva:

_**Práva osobnostní**__** se vztahují na nároky morálního charakteru, nikomu by neměly být odpírány a jsou pevně spojeny s osobností autora, nelze tato práva na nikoho převádět ani je dědit.**_

_**Práva majetková jsou také nepřevoditelná a jako taková jsou předmětem dědických řízení. **_

_**Autor se osobnostních práv nemůže vzdát, po smrti autora tato práva zanikají, nejsou tedy předmětem dědictví. Dílo potom lze užívat jen způsobem nesnižujícím jeho hodnotu a vždy se autorství musí uvádět. V kontinentálním právu je toto pojetí již běžné, ale v anglo-americkém pojetí autorské právo není těmto právům autora připisován takový význam. **_

_**Majetková práva jsou také nepřevoditelná, autor se jich nemůže vzdát, tato práva jsou předmětem dědictví. Autor má právo dílo užít, udělit oprávnění někomu jinému k užití díla, má právo na odměnu. Právo dílo užít je chápáno jako dílo rozmnožit, neboli vytvořit z něj kopie. **_

Český autorský zákon

V Čechách se řeší od konce 19. století – v roce 1895 vydán říšský zákon 197/1895 O právu původském k dílům literárním, uměleckým a fotografickým.

Současnost – platí zákon č. 121 Sb. ze dne 7. dubna 2000 o právu autorském, o právech souvisejících s právem autorským a o změně některých zákonů.

Novelizován zákonem č. 81/2005 Sb. - doplňuje problematiku práv například v návaznosti na vstup naší republiky do Evropské unie nebo v oblasti kolektivní správy práv (viz níže).

Předmětem práva je dílo literární, vědecké, hudební, dramatické, audiovizuální, výtvarné, architektonické, dílo užitého umění, kartografické, počítačový program, databáze, jsou-li autorovým duševním výtvorem. Autorským dílem je pouze jedinečný výsledek tvůrčí činnosti autora.

Dílem ve smyslu zákona není námět díla sám o sobě, denní zpráva, myšlenka, postup, princip, metoda, objev, vědecká teorie, matematický a obdobný vzorec a statistický graf a dále úřední dílo (právní předpis, rozhodnutí, veřejná listina, sněmovní a senátní publikace, státní symbol), výtvory tradiční lidové kultury, politický projev a řeč pronesená při úředním jednání.

Právo autora vzniká okamžikem, kdy je dílo vyjádřeno v jakékoliv objektivně vnímatelné podobě.

Majetková práva trvají po dobu autorova života a 70 let po smrti autora.

Povoluje se volné užití díla (případy, kdy je dílo, resp. jeho kopie užita pouze pro vlastní potřebu, popřípadě vyučovací či vědeckou) s výjimkou pořízení kopie počítačového programu nebo elektronické databáze a architektonické stavby.

Autorské právo neporušuje ani ten, kdo:

ve svém díle řádně cituje výňatky ze zveřejnění děl jiných autorů,

zaznamená či vyjádří malbou, grafikou, fotografií či filmem autorské dílo umístěné na veřejném prostranství (ulici, náměstí, parku apod.),

v odůvodněné míře použije dílo pro úřední účely, resp. aktuální zpravodajství,

použije dílo pro nevýdělečné účely v rámci občanských a náboženských obřadů či školního představení.

Podobné výjimky mají například knihovny nebo archivy.

Ochrana autorských práv:

A. Stát - Ministerstvo kultury ČR

B. Nestátní organizace - kolektivní správci práv:

**Creative Commons**

„_**tvořivá společnost" (nepřekládá se) - zjednodušené licencování, které pomáhá usnadnit šíření a sdělování autorských děl bez nároku na odměnu**_

_** .cz/**_

_**Hnutí - vznik v roce 2001 v USA**_

_**Zakladatel: profesor Lawrence Lessig (nar. 1961) autor díla „Free culture" - v českém jazyce: **_

_** .cz/Main/FreeCulture**_

_**Systém: **_

**_Autor dává svá autorská díla označená srozumitelnou grafickou značkou licence k dispozici veřejnosti, a to včetně _komerčního_užití. Jedinou_podmínkou_je zachování autorství ve smyslu_uvedení jména autora_. _**

_**Autor uzavírá s potencionálními uživateli díla smlouvu, poskytne některá práva k dílu a jiná si vyhrazuje (formulaci All Rights Reserved nahrazuje jiná - Some Rights Reserved, tzn. některá práva vyhrazena).**_

_**CC jsou v souladu s platným autorským zákonem – umožňuje se podat návrh na uzavření licenční smlouvy i vůči neurčitému okruhu osob - není nutná písemná forma smlouvy (licence) - uživatel (nabyvatel) musí užívat dílo v souladu s licenčními podmínkami. **_

_**CC nejsou právním aktem, jsou dobrovolné a nehrozí tedy za jejich porušení žádné sankce**_

_**Reprezentace: oficiální pracovní skupina vytvořená v dubnu 2007 tvořená občanským sdružením Iuridicum Remedium členy mj.:**_

_**Národní knihovnou ČR (zastoupenou projektem WebArchiv), FFUK, Sdružení nezávislých autorů a Společnost pro autorské právo a informační technologie **_

_**Dohled: Odbor autorského práva při Ministerstvu kultury ČR **_

PRŮMYSLOVÉ VLASTNICTVÍ

**Historie**

**Benátská republika**

**V roce 1474 senát republiky: „Každý občan, který vytvoří vynález, získá patent na 10 let ochran před tvorbou kopií a plagiátů konkurencí."**

**Anglie**

**Vídeňská Světová výstava vynálezů**

**V roce 1873 zahraniční vystavovatelé se odmítali zúčastnit pro neexistenci mezinárodní ochrany jejich vynálezů**

**Pařížská konvence o ochraně průmyslového vlastnictví**

**Podepsána 20. března 1883 prvními 14 členskými zeměmi. Platnost od roku 1884: „Dnem podepsání přihlášky v první zemi se uznává právo ochrany ve všech členských zemích."**

**Základní pojmy**

**Ochrana průmyslového vlastnictví zahrnuje práva k výsledkům technické či estetické tvůrčí činnosti. Jsou to práva:**

**k vynálezům ze všech oblastí lidské činnosti, **

**k vědeckým objevům, **

**k průmyslovým vzorům a modelům, **

**ke zlepšovacím návrhům, **

**k topografiím polovodičových výrobků **

**a dále práva na označení: **

**práva k ochranným známkám, **

**práva k obchodním jménům a obchodním názvům,**

**původu a zeměpisnému označení,**

**a také v některých státech na:**

**odrůdy rostlin **

**plemena zvířat. **

**Právní ochrana průmyslového vlastnictví zajišťuje práva na:**

**výsledky duševní tvorby (vynálezy, užitné vzory, průmyslové vzory, topografie integrovaných obvodů, know-how),**

**práva na označení (ochranné známky, obchodní jméno, označení původu, zeměpisné označení),**

**práva k ochraně plemen zvířat a rostlinných odrůd a ke způsobům léčení lidí a zvířat (nikoliv léků)**

Instituty průmyslové právní ochranyPatent na vynález

**Znamená vyřešení technického problému, které je ve srovnání se světovým stavem techniky nové, obsahuje tzv. vynálezecký krok, pro odborníka nevyplývá zřejmým způsobem ze známého stavu techniky a je průmyslově využitelné.**

**Na vynálezy se udílí patent, který chrání technické řešení.**

**Je to ochranný dokument, který poskytuje svému majiteli, vynálezci nebo podniku, výlučné právo k vynálezu (monopol), na dobu 20 let od podání přihlášky. **

**Majitel patentu má výlučné právo patentovaný vynález využívat, poskytovat souhlas k jeho využívání (licenci) nebo převést patent na jinou osobu či podnik. **

**Vynález, na který byl udělen patent, např. výrobek, zařízení k výrobě či chemická látka, nesmí být bez souhlasu majitele vyráběn, nabízen k prodeji nebo využíván třetí osobou pro průmyslové nebo komerční účely. **

**Je-li patentován výrobní postup, může majitel patentu zakázat každému tento postup používat.**

**Zápovědní právo**** se vztahuje i na výrobky, které jsou přímým výsledkem chráněného postupu.  
**

**Zásady:**

**řešení musí být nové, dosud nezveřejněné, technicky využitelné a je výsledkem vynálezecké činnosti,**

**patent se uděluje na stroje, přístroje, zařízení, zapojení, výrobky, chemické sloučeniny a směsi, postupy a metody,**

**z ochrany vynálezu jsou vyloučeny:**

**objevy (vysoce teoretické práce), **

**estetické výtvory, jako design, **

**plány a pokyny a software, **

**způsoby vykonávání duševní činnosti, hraní her**

**způsoby vykonávání obchodní činnosti, **

**způsoby prevence, diagnostiky chorob, **

**léčení lidí zvířat,**

**podávání informací.**

**odmítají se řešení v rozporu s lidskostí a veřejnou morálkou, léčebné metody zkoušené na lidech a zvířatech,**

**přihláška vynálezu obsahuje dosavadní stav techniky, popis vynálezu s konkrétními příklady využití, případné výkresy, dále patentové nároky (jednou větou se popisuje, co se patentem má chránit) a anotaci,**

**územní platnost přihlášky (do jiných států buď další národní přihláška, nebo využití smluv mezi státy - do 1 roku od podání přihlášky u nás, platí však stejné datum podání),**

**patent má kromě svého původce (autora) také majitele, jemuž přísluší po uvedenou dobu na vymezeném teritoriu výlučné právo k využití patentu,**

**poplatky za podání přihlášky, poplatky za úplný průzkum,**

**po 1 - 1,5 roce zveřejnění přihlášky ve Věstníku úřadu průmyslového vlastnictví,**

**udělení patentu zhruba do 2 let ode dne podání přihlášky (výjimečně i po delší dobu),**

**patent platí 20 let ode dne podání přihlášky, pak nutno platit další poplatky.**

Užitný vzor Jde o tzv. malý patent – nelze jej uplatnit k chránění způsobů, ale jen zařízení a zapojení.

**Má stejné náležitosti, jako v případě patentové přihlášky (neuvádí se anotace), pouze formální průzkum, ne úplný, zveřejnění se do 3 měsíců a lze jej udělit během několika měsíců.**

**Zásady:**

**práva stejná jako u patentů**

**nižší poplatky**

**současně je možno podat přihlášku užitného vzoru a vynálezu, nebo lze z podané přihlášky vynálezu tzv. odbočit v průběhu řízení na užitný vzor**

**platí 4 roky, možno 2x prodloužit o 3 roky**

**užitným vzorem nelze chránit výrobní postupy**

**mezinárodní ochranu poskytuje užitným vzorům podle Pařížské úmluvy asi 40 států**

Průmyslový vzor

**Jde o vzhled výrobku nebo jeho části, spočívající zejména ve znacích linií, obrysů, barev, tvaru, struktury nebo materiálu výrobku samotného nebo jeho zdobení.**

**Výrobkem se rozumí průmyslově nebo řemeslně vyrobený předmět, včetně součástek určených k sestavení do jednoho složeného výrobku, obal, úprava, grafický symbol a typografický znak, s výjimkou počítačových programů.**

**Průmyslovým vzorem není:**

**technické a konstrukční řešení,**

**přenesení známé vnější úpravy výrobku na výrobek jiného druhu, nebo úprava vytvořená zvětšením nebo zmenšením známé vnější úpravy výrobku,**

**záměna materiálu pro vnější úpravu výrobku,**

**architektonické řešení stavby (lze chránit autorským právem),**

**vnější úprava výrobku zjistitelná jen při zvláštní pozornosti,**

**barva, není-li jí užito ve spojení s tvarem, obrysem nebo kresbou,**

**funkční principy,**

**materiálové složení.**

**Zápis průmyslového vzoru platí 5 let ode dne podání přihlášky průmyslového vzoru. Dobu platnosti zápisu průmyslového vzoru lze na žádost majitele opakovaně obnovit, a to vždy o 5 let, až na celkovou dobu 25 let od data podání přihlášky.**

**Zásady:**

**v rámci 1 přihlášky možno uplatnit 20 řešení (dodává se fotografie nebo výkres)**

**nelze použít pro architektonické řešení staveb**

**přihlášky do jiných států nutno podat každou zvlášť**

**platí 5 let a lze 2x o 5 let prodloužit**

**mezinárodní ochrana je založena na podobných principech jako u ochranných známek**

Ochranná známka Je označení, které slouží k rozlišení výrobků nebo služeb na trhu od výrobků či služeb konkurence. Známka poskytuje informaci o původu výrobku či služby.

**Ochranná známka je pro podnik nezbytným prvkem jeho průmyslové a obchodní strategie. V důsledku rozsáhlé reklamy v médiích se ochranné známky jako označení podnikatelských subjektů stávají součástí každodenního života. **

**Zásady:**

**účelem je rozlišit výrobce či poskytovatele služeb, garantovat kvalitu, propagovat výrobky a služby,**

**druhy ochranných známek: slovní, obrazové, prostorové, v některých státech i zvukové a čichové,**

**jako ochrannou známku nelze uplatnit: obecné pojmy a názvy, klamavé nebo nepravdivé pojmy, mezinárodní značky, jednoduché obecné znaky, státní znaky, erby a to, co je v rozporu s morálkou,**

**přidává se seznam výrobků (služeb), pro které ochranná známka platí (musí být v souladu s předmětem podnikání přihlašovatele),**

**zveřejnění ve Věstníku úřadu průmyslového vlastnictví**

**rozsah známky nelze rozšiřovat, pouze zužovat,**

**je možné ji převést na jiného majitele (v případě výroby podobných výrobků),**

**je možné podat přihlášku i v jiných státech,**

**ochranné známky všeobecně známé, které jsou světově vžité, takže mají vžitou rozlišovací způsobilost, jsou chráněny v každém státě i bez zápisu, pokud jsou v něm notoricky známé,**

**zapsaná ochranná známka může být označena symbolem R v kroužku, popřípadě doprovozena odkazem "Registered Trade Mark",**

**platí neomezeně, pokud je obnovována (vždy po 10 letech), pokud není 5 let využívána, je možné ji z moci úřední vymazat.**

**Kolektivní ochranná známka**

**Jde o zvláštní institut ochranné známky, zapsané pro právnickou osobu nebo sdružení, kterou za podmínek stanovených smlouvou mohou užívat členové nebo společníci této právnické osoby nebo účastníci sdružení.**

**Zápis platí po 10 let a je obnovitelný na žádost vlastníka ochranné známky vždy o dalších 10 let. **

**Označení původu a zeměpisné označení**

**Jde o ochranu výrobce a zejména spotřebitele. Znamená zeměpisný název země, oblasti nebo místa, které se staly známými jako údaj o tom, odkud výrobek pochází, jestliže kvalita nebo vlastnosti jsou výlučně dány faktory původu (včetně lidskými) a jestliže výroba, zpracování a příprava zboží probíhají na vymezeném území.**

**Obchodní jméno**

**Jde o název, pod kterým podnikatel činí právní úkony při své podnikatelské činnosti.**

**Rozlišuje se obchodní jméno právnické osoby a obchodní jméno fyzické osoby. Zapisuje se do Obchodního rejstříku.**

**Topografie integrovaných obvodů**

**Vztahuje se na celý popis obvodu, který podléhá uložení k registraci**

**Zánik průmyslových práv:**

**Průmyslová práva zanikají **

**uplynutím doby platnosti ochrany příslušného předmětu průmyslového vlastnictví, **

**vzdáním se práv majitelem/vlastníkem **

**na základě rozhodnutí příslušného státního orgánu k tomu určeného. **

**Úřad průmyslového vlastnictví ÚPV:**

**je jedním z ústředních orgánů státní správy ČR plní funkci patentového a známkového úřadu,**

**vznikl v roce 1993 a navázal bezprostředně na předchozí federální patentový úřad.**

Databáze ÚPV

**Patentů a užitných vzorů - obsahuje přihlášky vynálezů zveřejněné od roku 1991, udělené patenty od č. 1, evropské patenty platné na území ČR a zapsané užitné vzory.**

**Průmyslových vzorů - obsahuje pouze české zapsané průmyslové vzory.**

**Ochranných známek - obsahuje ochranné známky přihlášené v ÚPV, WIPO (s designací pro ČR a EU) a OHIM. **

**Označení původu a zeměpisných označení ****– databáze vedené ÚPV a databáze vedené WIPO.**

**Mezinárodní úřady duševního (průmyslového vlastnictví) a patentová centra**

**EPO - European Patent Office,**

**WIPO - World Intellectual Property Organization,**

**PATLIB - síť patentových informačních center v Evropě.**

**Online volně přístupné databáze patentů:**

**Delphion Intellectual Property Network - _ simple_**

**INPADOC -_ . _**

**Esp cenet -**

**odkaz Úřadu průmyslového vlastnictví -_ .cz/_**

SVĚTOVÁ ORGANIZACE DUŠEVNÍHO VLASTNICTVÍ

**WIPO (World Intellectual Property Organization)**

_**Je součástí **__**OSN**__**. Sídlí v **__**Ženevě **__**a má 900 zaměstnanců. Sdružuje celkem **__**více než 180**__** členských států. **_

**Zabývá se:**

**mezinárodními patenty, **

**autorskými právy,**

**smlouvami spojenými s elektronickými a vysílacími technologiemi. **

**Spravuje také 23 mezinárodních dohod o ochraně duševního vlastnictví.  
**


End file.
